Blog użytkownika:Dyfka001/Smokobójca
***SMOKOBÓJCA*** ***Druga część Trylogii Początku*** ***Serii Zabójcy z Berk*** center|374px Prolog Zaświaty obserwowały wojnę przez cały czas. Smutek malował się na obliczach wielu bogów. Meridia stawała się to ukrywać, lecz niezbyt jej to wychodziło. - Tego właśnie chcieliście? - warknęła do niej Folia. - Mówiłem, że ingerowanie w świat śmiertelny to zły pomysł - mruknął Ignis. - Chciałeś to robić razem z nami! - wytknęła mu Meridia. - Nie odwracaj kota ogonem - powiedział Jundoenook. - Nie mam żadnego kota. Bóg Wszystkiego zakrył oczy dłonią zirytowany. - Dziecko, gdybyście nie ingerowali w świat śmiertelników, nie musielibyśmy teraz tego oglądać. - Przeznaczenia nie zmienisz - odparła cicho Meridia. - Wiesz o tym dobrze. Ob wróci. Już wrócił. A my siedzimy tu bezczynnie, a jedyny bóg będący z nim w dobrych stosunkach siedzi w Otchłani. Jundoenook nie odezwał się. - Nie wiesz co o tym myśleć. Nikt z was nie wie. On też nie wie. Nie wie, że jest nim. Wy pewnie zamierzacie teraz po prostu tu siedzieć i patrzeć, jak Furie wybijają kolejnych wikingów. Ja nie mam zamiaru. - Meridio! Ale jej już nie było. Zniknęła, a po jej czerwonych łuskach nie było śladu. Jundoenook westchnął. Meridia zawsze miała silny charakter. Nic na to nie poradzi. Ale miała rację, chociaż Bóg Wszystkiego nie dopuszczał do siebie tej informacji. Nie chciał. *** Nieśmiertelna kraina, którą rządziła Meridia była wiecznie skąpana w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Jej pałac był ze szkła, a wszystko było zadbane. Do zamku prowadziło kilka ścieżek. Były wiecznie czyste, wykonane ze starannie ułożonych kamyków. Trawa wokół była soczysto zielona, a złote promyki słońca upiększały ją, jak i cały krajobraz. Wyznawcy Meridii po śmierci trafiali tutaj. To miejsce żyje zasadami Meridii. Smoczyca powędrowała leniwie w stronę Szklanego Pałacu, a jej wyznawcy kłaniali się swej bogini pokornie i z uśmiechem. Pomimo piękna tego miejsca, brakowało w zaświatach Tafiira. Kraina Zmarłych była niczym puzzle. Brak jednego kawałka psuł wygląd całej reszty. Królestwo Tafiira było mroczne, spokojne i na swój sposób piękne. Meridia nie przepadała za bim, tak jak Tafiir narzekał na strasznie ciepły nastrój w Krainie Zachodu. Meridii brakowało Boga Złodziei. Tak jak wszystkim. Bez Tafiira, jej brata i przyjaciela, nawet jej królestwo wydawało się przygaszone i ponure. Bez Tafiira Zaświaty nie były Zaświatami. *** Otchłań. Sama nazwa przywodzi na myśl bezkresną krainę mroku i ciemności. Błąkają się po niej dusze i demony, zazwyczaj pomniejsze i humanoidalne, ale też potężne arcydemony pożerające dusze i karmiące się strachem. Tafiir był parę razy w Otchłani. Przypominała mu charakter Ravena. Boga Cieni. Spacerując ścieżkami tego okropnego miejsca nie sposób byłoby nie wspominać Ravena. Bóg Cieni był jego bratem. Wszyscy bogowie byli rodzeństwem. Ale Tafiira i Ravena łączyła szczególna więź. Za młodu wszędzie chodzili razem. Ale zniweczyła to Wojna Cieni, która tak na prawdę trwa nawet teraz. Otchłań nie przestaje atakować świata śmiertelnego. Furia zwana Szczerbatkiem, służąca Meridii, próbowała je powstrzymać. I zginęła. Tafiir zrobił swojej siostrze szach-mat w grze, w którą nie powinni grać. Ale ta gra była bardzo interesująca. I dalej jest, chociaż żadne z rodzeństwa jej nie dokończy. Meridia straciła króla, Tafiir królową, poza tym Bóg Złodziei na sto lat utknął w Otchłani. Normalnie dla boga sto lat to niewiele, ale jest tu pewien haczyk. Otóż w Otchłani czas płynie nieco wolniej. Godzina w Zaświatach, gdzie liczony jest czas, to dzień (o ile można to tak nazwać) w Otchłani. Ale Tafiir uważał, że dla Umarekawari do Vokun mógłby zrobić wszystko. Tyle może teraz podarować swojemu bratu. Raven zginął podczas Wojny Cieni. Jego królestwo jest pogrążone w mroku i chaosie. Wojna Cieni była najgorszą bitwą w historii Zaświatów. A Raven powstrzymał zagładę, poświęcając siebie. Tafiir natrafił na grupę zbłąkanych dusz. One go nie widziały. Nikt tutaj go nie widział. Był niematerialny, tak jak oni, tylko, że mieszkańcy tego strasznego miejsca po prostu przepływali przez ciało Boga Złodziei. Rok. Da radę. Podobne okresy czasowe potrafił przesiadywać w swoim zamku, skąpany w melancholii i letargu, nie zauważając świata dookoła i myśląc nad dylematem. Podobny okres czasowy przesiedział w zamku po stracie Ravena. Słowa Nocnej Furii do tej pory rozbrzmiewały w głowie Boga Złodziei. Sarkastyczny, arogancki, żartobliwy, odważny i dziecinny. I pozostało się zastanawiać przez resztę tych stu lat, jakim cudem ten chłopak był Bogiem Cieni i Zniszczenia. Zniszczenie do niego pasowało, owszem. Do jego charakteru i skłonności, lecz cienie? Chyba bardziej do wyglądu. Nocna Furia, oczywiście, znana przez każdego. Ale w ludzkiej postaci był młodym chłopakiem z kruczymi włosami i oczami... Tafiir w sumie nie pamiętał, jaki miały kolor. W sumie włosów też nie był pewien. Raven kochał zmiany. Nie cierpiał rutyny. A gdyby dołożyć do tego jego dziecinność i chęć wygłupów, można by się domyśleć, że lubił eksperymenty. Szczególnie przy wyglądzie. Kiedyś nawet przybrał postać kobiety. Większość bogów chichotała pod nosem, ale niektórzy - przeważnie boginie - byli oburzeni zachowaniem chłopaka. Głównie z powodu skąpego ubioru i praktycznie niemożliwych proporcji ciała jego ówczesnej postaci. Uśmiechnął się gorzko na wspomnienie tego wydarzenia. Młody Smokobójca przypinał mu Ravena. I to dlatego darzył wikinga taką sympatią. W dodatku ten chłopak był Umarekawari do Vokun. Był Reinkarnacją Cienia. Drugą. Tafiir nie wiedział tylko, czemu obydwoje Umarekawari do Vokun mieli jakieś choroby. Jeden miał rozdwojenie jaźni, drugi ma wadę wzroku i widzi na czarno-biało. Smok westchnął. Omiótł wzrokiem teren wokół. Wyblakły, szary piasek. Pastelowa, fioletowa trawa. Czarno-purpurowe niebo. Łyse, czarne drzewa. No, i dusze tu uwięzione - zniekształcone, różowo-niebiesko-szare obłoki czegoś, co można by nazwać wodą, gdyby było płynne. Były kształtem podobne do człowieka, miały nawet coś na podobieństwo twarzy, ale były to tylko otwory na nos i oczy oraz usta. Tafiir spojrzał w niebo, na którym można było zoczyć kilka gwiazd. Zżerała go ciekawość. Co teraz robi Czarny Szermierz? Ale musiał wytrzymać sto lat. Musiał. Dla Umarekawari do Vokun. Rozdział I| Powrót Rojer lekko przestraszony podszedł do swego mistrza. Zmierzył puls. Jedno uderzenie za drugim było odczuwalne na jego opuszkach palców. Coraz szybsze. Cienie westchnęły. Kamień spadł im z serca. - Jak to możliwe? - zapytał Audiere. - Trzy miesiące minęły od bitwy. - Nie wiem - odparł Rojer. - Zapewne on sam nie wie - zakrakał Kuro. Rojer wyciągnął swój wąski miecz i ciął nim szybko, perfekcyjnie przecinając jeden z kajdan. Audiere uczynił to samo z drugiej strony. Oręż wykuty przez Czarnego Szermierza był doskonały. Był ponad inne bronie i metale. Czkawka opadł na kolana. Zielone oczy znów otworzyły się gwałtownie. Wziął głęboki oddech. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i spojrzał na Kuro i swoich uczniów. Zaśmiał się ochryple. Rojer i Audiere popatrzyli po sobie. - Uważajcie na życzenia... - wychrypiał Czkawka. Podniósł się z ziemi i zachwiał lekko. Prawie upadł, ale Cienie zareagowały w porę i podtrzymały Czarnego Szermierza. Po kilku próbach Sumah do Dinok zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. - Wyglądasz jeszcze mizerniej niż zwykle - zauważył Rojer. - Dzięki - sarknął Czkawka. - Czyli już mu lepiej - stwierdził Audiere i zawrócił, ruszając powoli w kierunku wyjścia. - Długo mnie nie było? - zapytał Czarny Szermierz, wykonując kilka chwiejnych kroków, lecz uparcie nie przyjmując pomocy Rojera. - Trzy miesiące - powiedział Audiere. - Co ty masz z tym znikaniem? Czkawka nie odpowiedział od razu. - Taki los. Rojer prychnął cicho, lecz nie umknęło to uwadze Sumah do Dinok. Kuro podleciał do swojego pana. Wyglądał, jakby unikał siadania na ramieniu Czkawki, w obawie, że się załamie. - Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś taki jak ty może schudnąć - mruknął do Cichej Śmierci Audiere. - W mojej obecności szybko uwierzysz w cuda - odparł Czkawka. Nastąpiła niezbyt długa cisza. Cienie przystanęły chwilę przy wejściu, by Czkawka mógł rozruszać obolałe mięśnie. - Boli? - zapytał cicho Audiere. - Jak cholera - odpowiedział spokojnie Czarny Szermierz. Nic poza tymi słowami nie sugerowało, że na prawdę odczuwa ból. - Co z Cieniami? - chciał wiedzieć Sumah do Dinok. - Zawiesiliśmy działalność na czas twojego zniknięcia - odparł Rojer. - Wielu zginęło - zakrakał Kuro. - Ale to już chyba wiesz. Trudno to zapomnieć, prawda? Czkawka nie odpowiedział, zgadzając się w ciszy. - Idziemy? Cienie na ciebie czekają - ponaglił Audiere. - Idziemy. Gdy Czkawka ujrzał Berk, sapnął z wrażenia. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w pozostawiony przez wojnę krajobraz. Ogień zebrał swe żniwo pośród drewnianej wioski. Pożar wywołany przez smoki przeniósł się także na las, sprawiając, że spopielona, szara ziemia idealnie pasowała do czarnych szkieletów budynków i drzew. Berk wyglądało jak obraz namalowany węglem. Szkielety smoków lśniły bielą pośród zaschniętej krwi, stalowa broń wikingów była zbroczona ciemnoczerwoną posoką, nie odbijając światła słonecznego głównie z powodu jego braku. W krajobrazie tym, pełnym ciemnych kolorów, jedna rzecz się wyróżniała. A mianowicie krwistoczerwona klinga Doragonhato Pogromcy Jaszczurów. Rubin z jej rękojeści zabłysł, czując w pobliżu swego właściciela. Czarny Szermierz podszedł do sejmitara i z ponurą miną podniósł go z ziemi, po czym wsunął do pochwy. - Będziemy mieć przez to kłopoty - zauważył Rojer. - Będą nas łapać i palić na stosie za morderstwo smoka. Sumah do Dinok skinął głową, zgadzając się ze swoim uczniem. - Wracamy? Ciarki mnie przechodzą, jak na to patrzę - ponaglił ich Audiere. - Kuro - zawołał cichutko Czkawka. Kruk podleciał do swego pana i przysiadł mu na ramieniu, natomiast Cienie położyły dłonie na barkach swego mistrza. Otoczyła ich czarna mgła. Wracali. Wracali do domu. *** Pojawili się w Sanktuarium Mroku. Świeciło pustkami. - Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytał Rojer. Czkawka omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Płonący stos. Krzyk. Wrzeszczący z uciechy tłum. Krajobraz Hjaar w tle. Zlatujące się kruki. Dopiero, gdy zauważył, że klęczy na ziemi i trzyma się rękoma za głowę Czarny Szermierz zrozumiał, że musiał również krzyknąć. Rojer i Audiere wystraszeni spoglądali na niego, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Sumah do Dinok miał złe przeczucia. Bardzo złe. - Idziemy... - szepnął. - Do centrum. Bez słowa protestu Cienie ruszyły za Czkawką, który biegł w stronę wyjścia. - Co się stało?! - krzyknął do niego Audiere. - Nie ma czasu - warknął Czarny Szermierz. Zniknął w kłębie czarnej mgły i pojawił się w podobnej chmurze kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Potknął się przy tym, ale udało mu się zachować równowagę i biec dalej. Już były widoczne zabudowania Hjaar. Czkawka przyspieszył, chociaż Cieniom będącym w tyle wydawało się, iż jest to niemożliwe. Po kilku minutach dotarli. Sumah do Dinokowi dłużyły się one niesamowicie. Miał wrażenie, że biegł wieczność. Na podeście był stos. Wystawał z niego większy i grubszy pal, do którego była przywiązana dwójka Cieni: Roshan i Michael. - Nie... - szepnął Czkawka. - Nie! Jeden ze strażników rzucił płonącą pochodnię na stos. - Przepadnijcie, słudzy Szatana! - krzyknął smoczy kapłan, wznosząc ręce ku niebu. Serce Czarnego Szermierza zatrzymało się na ułamek sekundy. Zaraz potem w nim samym wzniecił się ogień. Gniew rozsadzał go od środka. Cienie na stosie wrzasnęły, przerażone. Sumah do Dinok z morderczym wyrazem twarzy i płomieniami w oczach zniknął w czarnym obłoku. Pojawił się na podeście, tuż przy stosie. Błyskawicznie przeciął więzy przytrzymujące Cienie do pala i odepchnął swoich uczniów, samemu stojąc w ogniu. Odwrócił się powoli do kapłana. Chusta Czarnego Szeemierza, wykonana ze zwykłego materiału, płonęła. Zielone oczy błyskały szaleńczyn blaskiem, wywołując u smoczego kapłana dreszcze. - D-d-demon! - wrzasnął wyznawca gadów. Czkawka powoli zszedł ze stosu i ruszył w stronę kapłana. Strażnicy w próbie obrony jednej z najważniejszych osobistości w mieście rzucili się z bronią na mistrza Cieni. Ich marna, stalowa broń kruszyła się i łamała na samym płaszczu skrytobójcy. Nie zauważyli nawet, kiedy sztylety ze świstem wbiły się większości prosto w krtań. Krwistoczerwona klinga Doragonhato czubkiem zetknęła się z piersią kapłana. Mężczyzna cały drgał. - Nigdy... - ostrze wbiło się lekko w miękkie szaty i ciało. - ...nie... - z każdym słowem Doragonhato był coraz bardziej zagłębiony. - ...kładź swoich brudnych łap na moich Cieniach, marny śmieciu. - Słowa te w nastałej ciszy rozniosły się daleko, tak, że cały tłum mógł je usłyszeć, a Doragonhato był zagłębiony w ciele mężczyzny po jelec, przebijając ciało na wylot. Kapłan splunął krwią, plamiąc swe złoto-białe szaty czerwoną posoką. Jego ciało gładko zsunęło się ze śmiertelnie ostrej klingi Doragonhato. - Nikt nie ma prawa ruszać Cieni - powiedział głośniej, do oszołomionych gapiów. - Oko za oko, ząb za ząb, śmierć za śmierć. Z nawiązką. Potem wyszukał w tłumie Cienie. Otoczył je czarną mgłą i przeniósł do domu. Podmuch wiatru towarzyszący jego odejściu zgasił wielkie ognisko powstałe ze stosu. *** Wśród Cieni krążyły plotki. Czkawka własnoręcznie zajmował się oparzeniami Roshana i Michaela. Właśnie przyżądzał maść na rany. Obrażenia na szczęście nie były duże. Sumah do Dinok zdążył w samą porę. - Czemu cię nie było? - zapytał cicho Roshan. Czarny Szermierz przerwał na chwilę pracę, by spojrzeć na swojego ucznia. - Potrzebowałem czasu. Roshan całym sobą pytał ,,Czasu na co?", ale powstrzymał się od wypowiedzenia tego na głos. Czkawka westchnął, po czym poświęcił każdemu z Cieni chwilę na długie, badawcze spojrzenie. - Nie zostawiłbym was... - powiedział cicho. - Okoliczności zmusiły mnie do tego. - Trzy miesiące - mruknął Michael. Sumah do Dinok był jednocześnie zdziwiony i lekko wzruszony ich troską. Nie spodziewałby się tego po nich. W końcu po prostu nauczył ich zabijać. No, i samemu ich nie zabił. - Nie ja decydowałem o czasie nieobecności - odparł z westchnieniem. - Nie wiedziałem nawet, że to trwało tak długo. Nie dało się tego skrócić. - Gdzie więc byłeś? - chciał wiedzieć Roshan. Czkawka nie odpowiedział od razu. - Gdzieś, gdzie nie chciałbyś się znaleźć za żadne skarby. Uwierz mi. Nastała cisza, przerwana pytaniem Czarnego Szermierza. - Jak tam wylądowaliście? Twarz Michaela jeszcze bardziej spochmurniała. - Załatwialiśmy z Północnym Wichrem przerwę w zleceniach. Zapomnieliśmy o niej i ciągle przynosiła nowe. Podczas rozmowy strażnicy podsłuchali jej fragment. Północny Wicher zwiała, bo od razu rzucili się na nas. Mieli przewagę zaskoczenia i liczebną. Cicha Śmierć skinęła ponuro głową. - To pierwszy taki przypadek, czy było ich więcej? - Drugi. Miska z maścią prawie upadła na ziemię. Uratował ją Kuro, wlatując pod nią w ostatniej chwili. - Dzięki - mruknął do kruka jego pan i podniósł miskę. - Udało się ich uratować? - zapytał jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle. Cisza odpowiedziała za Cienie. Czkawka przeklnął soczyście, prawie krzycząc. - Cholerni ludzie. Zawsze chcą czegoś, czego nie mogą mieć. Znowu nastała cisza. Ponownie przerwał ją Czarny Szermierz. - Imiona... Jak się nazywali? - zapytał szeptem. - Noah i Aiden - odszepnął Michael. Czkawka delikatnie odstawił miskę z maścią. Cienie spojrzały na siebie, niepewne zamiarów swego mistrza. Pięść Czarnego Szermierza błyskawicznie wystrzeliła w stronę ściany. Gdy w nią uderzyła, Roshan i Michael wzdrygnęli się. Czkawka wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Jego ręka opadła z powrotem do swojego miejsca wzdłuż ciała. Na ścianie widniał głęboki odcisk pięści Sumah do Dinoka. Michael ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że dłoń mistrza jest nietknięta. Gdzie on był przez te trzy miesiące? Cicha Śmierć westchnęła i wzięła maść, po czym zaczęła delikatnie smarować oparzenia swoich uczniów. Roshan spojrzał na wgłębienie na kamiennej skale, po czym przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na mistrza. Był on teraz tak delikatny, że Cień nie mógł uwierzyć w jego siłę. Tymczasem Czkawka przeklinał się w duchu za brak opanowania. Nie chciał, by Cienie widziały jego gniew czy smutek. Wolał być dla nich perfekcyjnym skrytobójcą mającym wszystko w głębokim poważaniu. Tymczasem jego uczniowie sprawiali, że miał coś, o co się martwił. Czyli słabość. Noah i Aiden. Oboje młodzi, niedoświadczeni w zabijaniu. Ale za to bardzo dobrze zapoznani z okrutnością życia. Noaha Czkawka znalazł umierającego. Po morderstwie został skazany na ukamienowanie ze względu na niepełnoletność. Dorośli byli wieszani, bo to na pewno by ich zabiło. A jak widać kamienowanie niekoniecznie. Czarny Szermierz opatrzył jego rany i poczekał, aż Noahowi wróci przytomność. Potem zaoferował mu pracę. Czternastoletni chłopak podążał za Sumah do Dinok wierny jak pies. Wpatrzony w zakrytą twarz Czkawki z podziwem. Aiden podobnie. Czarny Szermierz uratował go tuż przed wykonaniem wyroku powieszenia. Chłopak kończył wtedy szesnastkę. Skazany również za morderstwo. I, podobnie jak w przypadku Noaha, morderstwo to było odwetem na rodzicach. Oboje byli nękani przez swych opiekunów, a zemsta przyniosła im wyrok śmierci. I teraz obaj nie żyli. Zawsze ci, którzy bratali się ze śmiercią, w końcu umierali. Ale nie Czkawka. Bo tak zażyczyli sobie bogowie. Cholerni bogowie. Skończył nakładać opatrunki na oparzenia Cieni. Wstał i pomógł Roshanowi i Michaelowi dojść do ich pokoi. Gdy tylko wyszli z małego pomieszczenia, w którym Sumah do Dinok opatrywał rany uczniów, wśród Cieni zebranych przed drzwiami zapadła cisza. Czkawkę uderzyła ich mała ilość. Po wykonanym zadaniu skierował się do swojej komnaty. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Cienie go znały. Widziały jego cierpienie. Zamknął podwójne drzwi swego pokoju. Były wykonane z ciemnego drewna z Pustkowi Północy. Pomieszczenie było tak na prawdę lekko ociosaną jaskinią. Na wprost drzwi, na malutkim podeście znajdowało się łóżko. Po obu jego stronach były dwie szafki, zapełnione głównie rzeczami z kieszeni skrytobójcy. Po obu stronach drzwi pomieszczenie było szersze niż przy fragmencie z łóżkiem. Po lewej stronie od drzwi znajdowało się biurko, wiecznie zaśmiecone różnymi papierami. Po prawej stojaki na broń. Ściany były jasnoszare, stojaki i biurko ciemniejsze. Łóżko zapewne ciemnobrązowe. Zapewne. Przynajmniej tak sądził Czkawka. Przywołując z pamięci ciemnobrązowy kolor uważał, że odcień szarości pasuje do niego. Tak zazwyczaj sobie radził z rozpoznawaniem kolorów. Ukrywał to tak dobrze, że jak dotąd tylko Tafiir i Kuro o tym wiedzieli. Czyli jedyni, którzy odwiedzili jego świadomość. Czkawka zdjął płaszcz i ocenił jego zniszczenia. Małe ogniwa nie były przygotowane na walkę ze smokiem. I nie wytrzymały. Zbroja była w wielu miejscach rozerwana. Widniały na niej ślady szponów. Westchnął, czując się nagle niczym staruszek z bolącymi stawami, który został zmuszony do pracy w polu. Znowu czekała go naprawa płaszcza. W dodatku dopiero co wrócił do domu. Przerzucił płaszcz przez ramię i ruszył w stronę kuźni zamaszystym krokiem. Nie przeszkadzał mu brak chusty. Nie wstydził się już blizny, a zauważył to dopiero po tym, jak kawałek materiału ją zasłaniający spłonął. Cienie dalej milkły, gdy go zauważały. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, powiedział do nich z uśmieszkiem: - Nie wierzcie w to, co paplają w tawernach. Nie gryzę, z tego, co wiem. Paru uczniów zaśmiało się, co ucieszyło ich mistrza. Wiele Cieni pierwszy raz ujrzało oblicze Czarnego Szermierza. I również wielu się zdziwiło, wyobrażając go sobie zupełnie inaczej. Ale po dłuższym czasie każdy z cieni stwierdza, że po Czkawce można spodziewać się wszystkiego. Dosłownie wszystkiego. Wiedział, o czym plotkowali. O jego nieobecności. Zauważyli też zapewne ślad po jego pięści. - Chumorek się poprawił, jak widzę - zauważył jeden z pierwszych Cieni, Demien. - Dobrze jest być znów w domu - westchnął Czkawka. - Racja - zgodził się jego uczeń. Demien był szatynem z żółtymi oczami i mocno opaloną skórą. Chłopak był pracowity i lubił to robić. Nie wyglądał na skrytobójcę, ale gdy wykonywał zlecenie zamieniał się w poważnego i rozsądnego zabójcę, przygotowanego na wszystko. Gdy Demien zobaczył, dokąd zmierza jego mistrz, ruszył w kierunku sali treningowej, wiedząc, że teraz lepiej było nie przeszkadzać Czarnemu Szermierzowi. A Czkawka był mu za to wdzięczny. Czekała go długa noc. Bardzo długa. Rozdział II | Obietnice Rey szła ulicami Hjaar. Mimowolnie do jej uszu dochodziły różnorodne plotki - głównie kręciły się wokół Cieni. Pomimo tego, że bitwa z Armią Mroku miała miejsce trzy miesiące temu, to plotki i temat ten dalej były popularne. Wielu fanatyków własnymi rękoma rozszarpałoby skrytobójców. Tacy ludzie mieli duże poparcie, ale niektórzy doceniali odwagę Cieni. No i oczywiście sam Czarny Szermierz. Po zakończeniu walki po prostu zniknął. Dlatego Rey kierowała się w stronę Sanktuarium Mroku. Wejście znajdowało się w wąskiej jamie ukrytej pomiędzy kamieniami. Otaczał je krajobraz drzew i zielonej, długiej trawy. Nieopodal znajdowało się jeziorko, a od jego tafli odbijały się promienie słońca, nadając wodzie piękny kolor. Nie było żadnej ścieżki. Tylko Cienie znały drogę. Rey wiedziała, że pewnie jest obserwowana przez zwiadowców Cieni. - Jestem po zapłatę - powiedziała, a jej głos niknął w ciszy otulającej las. - Wiem - usłyszała za sobą głos Czarnego Szermierza. - Więc raczyłeś wrócić? - prychnęła dziewczyna. - Twoi prześladowcy znikną w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin - odparł niewzruszony skrytobójca. Zawiał wiatr, a czarna sylwetka zniknęła. *** Grupka najemnych zabójców obozowała w lesie obok Hjaar. Mężczyźni siedzieli przy ognisku, nieświadomi zagrożenia. Była to owa grupa prześladowców Rey. Czarny Szermierz podszedł cicho do jednego z mężczyzn, mając przed sobą jego plecy. Błyskawicznie poderżnął mu gardło sztyletem, po czym kolejnymi dwoma rzucił w najbliższych zabójców. Wyciągnął sejmitary i zakręcił się wokół własnej osi, a bełty przeciwników roztrzaskały się na doskonałej zbroi Czarnego Szermierza. Jego wrogowie osłupieli na ułamek sekundy. A to było o ułamek sekundy za dużo. Sumah do Dinok wykonał swe zadanie. Zauważył młodego chłopaka, ukrywającego się za drzewem z łukiem w ręku. Po chwili Cicha Śmierć była tuż obok niego. Zielone oczy żarzyły się niezwykle, a szept skrytobójcy można było łatwo pomylić z szumem wiatru. - Przekaż swoim zleceniodawcom, że zmiennokształtnej dziewczyny pilnuje Anioł Śmierci. Ten, który nią zawładnął. Potem zniknął bez śladu. *** - Najlepszy mag Archipelagu Barbarzyńskiego zjawi się tutaj, będzie cię uczył i nam pomagał. Wszystko załatwione. Masz jeszcze zapłatę - powiedział Czarny Szermierz do Draco i rzucił mu sakiewkę złota. Mag zręcznie złapał pieniądze i skinął głową. Był wdzięczny Sumah do Dinok, i to bardzo. Natomiast Czarny Szermierz był zadowolony, że udało mu się dotrzymać obietnic. Ale coś mu się przypomniało. Przed oczami ponownie miał obraz Demonicznego Węża, który ogonem zniszczył łuk. Łuk zabrany ze zbrojowni Berk. Spojrzał na Taulnarisa, którego ściągnął z pleców. Czarny Szermierz nie był złodziejem. A przynajmniej płacił za to, co zabrał. *** - Jesteś pewny? - zapytał Audiere, gdy dowiedział się, co chce zrobić jego mistrz. - Jak zawsze. - Po tych słowach Czkawka zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie chmurkę czarnego dymu. Kuro siedzący nieopodal zakrakał kilkakrotnie. Zapewne było to śmiechem. - Widać, że nie będę już zbyt pożyteczny - powiedział. Audiere spoglądał zdumiony to na kruka, to na miejsce, w którym jeszcze niedawno stał jego mistrz. - Co się z nim stało? - zapytał cicho Cień. - Jego życzenie się spełniło. A teraz przybiera na sile. Kruk również zniknął po tych słowach. *** Czarny Szermierz ponownie patrzył na krajobraz zniszczonego Berk. W oddali kruki wrzeszczały, wznawiając swą ponurą pieśń śmierci i mroku. Las, niegdyś zielony i emanujący spokojem, teraz był ponury i smutny. Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy Sumah do Dinok przemierzał dawne pole walki. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, i powiedział: - Nie poległeś, Stoicku. Nie mogłeś tak po prostu umrzeć. Poczułbym. Oparł się na Taulnarisie, rozmyślając i wpatrując się w krajobraz. - Nie jestem aż takim psem, za jakiego mnie macie - dodał, po czym szybkim ruchem wbił magiczny łuk w ziemię. Podniósł dłoń nad broń i wyszeptał, patrząc nieobecnie w przestrzeń przed sobą: - Dreh ni bo daar zun niid, daar dreh ni bo ko daar golt daar ahrk lahney nau nii. Nie ruszy tej broni nic, co nie pochodzi z tego miejsca i nie żyło tutaj. Po łuku spłynęły czarne smugi, wnikając w ziemię. Czarny Szermierz ponownie odszedł w swoją stronę. *** Tafiir wpatrywał się w krajobraz Otchłani przed sobą, myśląc, co w tej chwili porabia Umarekawari do Vokun. - Ciągle o nim myślisz. - Usłyszał zachrypnięty i mroczny głos. Bóg Złodziei odwrócił się i ujrzał kruka czerniejszego niż noc, z oczyma czerwonymi jak rubiny. - Mam prawo. Kruk przekrzywił łeb w lewo, wpatrując się w Szybkiego Szpica. - Nie mylisz się, lecz jednocześnie jesteś w wielkim błędzie. Kłamstwie, które wmawiasz sobie od lat. Tafiir spojrzał zdziwiony na Kuro. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Czerwone tęczówki zabłysły magią. - Masz rację, sądząc, iż jest on Reinkarnacją Cienia. Ale mylisz się, będąc w przekonaniu, iż jest on Ravenem. Nie posiada jego wspomnień, a charakter nie jest identyczny. Nie jest twoim bratem. Ale nie jest też śmiertelnikiem. - Coraz bardziej mi go przypomina. - Bo coraz bardziej starasz się, by ci go przypominał. Zmarli nie powracają. A nawet jeśli, to nie są tacy, jak przedtem. Tafiir w ciszy zgodził się z krukiem. - Będę ci relacjonował jego poczynania - powiedział niespodziewanie Kuro. Bóg Złodziei zaskoczony spojrzał na magiczne zwierzę. Nim Szybki Szpic zdołał coś powiedzieć, Kuro zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie czarne piórko i odbijające się echem słowa: - Raven jest rad, że podjąłeś taką decyzję. *** - Kuro - zawołał cicho Czarny Szermierz. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. - Kuro! - wezwał głośniej. Ponownie bez efektów. - Kuro... - szepnął. - Gdzie jesteś, przyjacielu? To również pozostało bez wyjaśnienia. Tak samo jak Czarny Szermierz został sam. Zbytnio przyzwyczaił się do czyjejś obecności w jego umyśle. Zawsze kłócili się tam Czarny i Biały. Zawsze ktoś czytał jego myśli, znał jego odczucia. Teraz tego nie było. Teraz czuł się dziwnie pusty. Ale wraz z ową pustką przyszła swego rodzaju wolność i niezależność. Uznał, że to nawet lepiej. Nie był zależny od niczego, poza Cieniami, które z kolei były zależne od niego. Dotrzymał obietnic. Zapłacił za błędy. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać na to, co los uzna za adekwatnie do tej sytuacji. Rozdział III | Promyki rozjaśniające cień - Chciałbym zgłosić działalność nowej gildii i ją zarejestrować na Hjaar, jako pełnoprawną i w pełni sprawną organizację. - Jesteś jej przywódcą lub przedstawicielem? - Oczywiście. - Typ gildii? - Gildia zwalczająca przestępczość na, oraz poza Archipelagiem Barbarzyńskiego. - Proszę podpisać się imieniem i nazwiskiem, a tu wpisać nazwę gildii. Należy się tysiąc sztuk złota. Sakwa z brzękiem upadła na drewniany stół, a prowizoryczny ołówek skonstruowany z patyka i węgla wydał z siebie ciche skrobanie, gdy był przeciągany po pożółkłym pergaminie. *** Czarny Szermierz późno wrócił do swrgo pokoju. Zapewne Cienie już spały. Wszystkich odprowadził wzrokiem. Zrzucił płaszcz i niedbale powiesił go na krześle przy biurku. Zauważył, że czarne ogniwa wraz z upadkiem Berk zaczęły słabnąć. W dodatku przybrały na wadze - ważyły teraz tyle, ile normalne żelazo. Musiał znaleźć nowy materiał. Wziął pierwszy lepszy skrawek papieru i napisał na nim krótki liścik do Johana, by kupiec rozejrzał się za czymś podobnym. - Kuro - zawołał cicho władczym tonem. Kruk nie zjawił się. Czkawka westchnął. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na wizerunku kruka. Z fioletowymi, lśniącymi oczami. Wyobraził sobie pióra ptaka, w dotyku przypominające jedwab. Odtworzył zachowania kruków, jakie znał. Starał się uczynić wyobrażonego kruka jak najbardziej realistycznym. W końcu wyciągnął dłoń nad biurko. Wyobraził sobie stojącego tam czarnego ptaka. Pod dłonią Czarnego Szermierza zaczęła zbierać się czarna mgiełka, kształtująca się w sylwetkę kruka. Czkawka otworzył oczy. Zastanowił się czy dobrał odpowiedni odcień szarości. W jego wspomnieniach tak właśnie wyglądał... Pod dłonią skrytobójcy stał czarny ptak, z oczyma prawdopodobnie fioletowymi. Przekrzywił łeb i spojrzał na swojego twórcę, oczekując rozkazów. - Zanieś to Johanowi Kupczemu. A potem przepadnij. Magiczny twór złapał dziobem świstek i poleciał w kierunku ściany, znikając w niej. Tworzenie osłabiało Czarnego Szermierza. Co prawda kilkudziesięciocentymetrowy ptak nie mógł się równać z grupą dwumetrowych upiorów, w dodatku przekazujących wiadomość słownie. Czkawka usiadł na łóżku. Myślał chwilę, wpatrzony w ścianę naprzeciwko niego. Potem położył się na łóżku, lecz wyczuł coś pod poduszką. Usiadł, podniósł poduszkę i ujrzał małe drewniane pudełeczko. Była też notka, zawierająca ewidentnie pismo Rojera. Na Berk Pyskacz powiedział nam, że masz urodziny na początku jesieni. Walka na Berk skończyła się w sierpniu i zniknąłeś na trzy miesiące, więc ominęły Cię Twoje urodziny. To taki spóźniony prezent. Każdy Cień coś dodał. Na usta Czkawki mimowolnie wstąpił szeroki uśmiech. Wiedział, że po jego policzkach spłynęłaby jakaś łza. Spłynęłaby, gdyby jego oczy były zdolne do płaczu. Otworzył pudełeczko. Było wyłożone materiałem w dotyku przypominającym aksamit. Spoczywał na nim naszyjnik. Miał trzy wisiorki - kruka, sztylet i Znak Zabójcy. Wykonane z niezwykłą precyzją. Czkawka wyjął go z pudełka. Ogniwa łańcuszka nie były jednakowe, jedne miały idealny kształt, inne lekko zniekształcony. Gdy Czarny Szermierz położył na dłoni naszyjnik, wyczuł delikatne pulsowanie z każdego wisiorka. Odgadł, że są zaklęte. Opuszką palca dotknął wisiorka z krukiem, wcześniej układając je tak, by nie stykały się ze sobą. Zamknął oczy. Kruk wspomagał Magię Cienia - sztukę, którą uprawiał Kuro i Umarekwari do Vokun. Drugi wisiorek, sztylet, przywoływał broń taką samą, jaka została przedstawiona na owym wisiorku. Znak Zabójcy - nie wiedział. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z takim zaklęciem. - Podoba ci się? - usłyszał cichy szept. Czarny Szermierz spojrzał na osobę stojącą w progu drzwi. - Jest niesamowity... - odparł Czkawka, lecz coś mu przerwało. Owym "czymś" była ludzka sylwetka. Usta człowieka złączyły się z tymi Umarekawari do Vokun. Czarny Szermierz rozpoznał tego człowieka. Po kilku sekundach, gdy minął szok, oczy Czarnego Szermierza zapłonęły żywym ogniem i odepchnął Cienia. - Do cholery! Rojer! - krzyknął Sumah do Dinok, patrząc, jak jego przyjaciel ląduje kilka metrów dalej. - Wiesz dobrze, że jestem aseksualny! - Przepraszam... Zapomniałem. - Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem. - Za to moje marzenie po części się spełniło! - dodał szczęśliwszy. - Trzymaj swoje dzikie żądze na wodzy, przynajmniej w mojej obecności. Błagam - odparł z westchnieniem Sumah do Dinok. Spojrzał na naszyjnik spoczywający w jego dłoni. Zacisnął ją w pięść i przyłożył do serca. Spojrzał na Rojera. - Z całego serca dziękuję. - Nie ma za co - uśmiechnął się Cień. - Ile to już skończyłeś? Dwadzieścia pięć? Czarny Szermierz spojrzał swojemu uczniowi prosto w oczy. - Siedemnaście. Rojerowi opadła szczęka. - Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś starszy... - Wszyscy tak myślą. Zawsze. *** Małe wejście otoczone kamieniami. Kilkaset stóp zostawiało głębokie ślady w śniegu, który lśnił w świetle gwiazd. Dotarli. Kilkaset zakapturzonych postaci. Jedna z nich, idąca na czele, wyrwała z pochwy wiszącej u boku miecz. Złota szabla rozbłysła białym, niemalże oślepiającym światłem, rozpraszając cienie dookoła. Nowo przybyłym ukazała się piątka zwiadowców Cieni. Skrytobójcy próbowali czmychnąć do jakiejś kryjówki, lecz w powietrze zostało posłanych kilkadziesiąt strzał. Żadna nie chybiła. Ciało jednego ze zwiadowców zostało przybite do drzewa. Z gałęzi rośliny leniwie zsunął się śnieg, częściowo zakrywając plamy krwi, które chwile potem były jeszcze większe niż poprzednio.' - Zgiń, sługo Szatana! - wykrzyknął jeden z mężczyzn. Uniósł kostur, który rozbłysł złotem, a następnie posłał strumień żółto-białego światła w stronę ciała skrytobójcy. Zostało ono obrócone w proch. Podobny los podzielili pozostali czterej zwiadowcy - dwóch poległo na ziemi, jeden został przybity do skały, a ciało jednego upadło na zamarzniętą rzekę, łamiąc lód i opadając na dno skaliste dno. - Nie zostanie żywe żadne chodzące ścierwo Szatana. - Po tych słowach, wypowiedzianych przez przywódcę, kilkaset zakapturzonych mężczyzn rzuciło się do wejścia Sanktuarium Mroku. - Tej nocy Jundoenook wyśle do Otchłani wiele dusz, które stamtąd uciekły - rozległ się szept, a nikt nie zawrócił sobie głowy sprawdzeniem, czyj on był. Doskonale ukryte drzwi, wykonane ze słabnącego drewna z Pustkowi Północy, z łatwością zostały wyłamane. *** Cienie zostały zaskoczone, lecz doskonale wytrenowani wojownicy zaraz się przegrupowali i stawili czoła wrogowi. Coraz więcej skrytobójców zrywało się z posłań i ruszało na pomoc najszybciej, jak mogli. Mieli wcześniej wiele ćwiczeń tego typu, lecz teraz doskonale wiedzieli, że nie jest to trening. Siły wroga ścierały się z Cieniami. W pewnym momencie linię frontu przecięło kilka toczących się dużych kul dymu. Skrytobójcy odskoczyli, wiedząc, co nadciąga, natomiast ich przeciwnicy zatrzymali się, niepewni, co zaraz nastąpi. Kule dymu rosły, aż w końcu były wystarczająco duże. Błyskawicznie przekształciły się w różne bestie - od węży aż po pantery. Drzwi frontowe, prowadzące z kwater do głównych komnaty, w której trwała walka, otworzyły się z łoskotem. Cienie rozstąpiły się, a powstałą drogą szedł Czarny Szermierz. Zza niego do pomieszczenia wpływała czarna mgła, rozchodząc się po komnacie. W obu dłoniach skrytobójcy lśniły jego zaklęte ostrza - Mirathrlell i Doragonhato. Mirathrlell żarzył się fioletem, a wokół całej ręki dzierżącej ten oręż jak i samej klingi błyskały małe, cienkie wyładowania elektryczne. Podobnie było z Doragonhato. Wróg nie spodziewał się tego. Cienie natomiast zyskały przewagę i walczyły w mroku. Skrytobójcy tańczyli w swym żywiole. Czarny Szermierz, z surowym wyrazem twarzy i żywym ogniem w oczach, wirował, nieraz skakał i biegł obok swych ofiar, często przecinając ich ciała na pół. Cienie rozpoznawały sojuszników poprzez mały, prawie nic nie znaczący gest - położenie dłoni na plecach. Cień nie odwróci się, natomiast ktoś inny, szczególnie pozbawiony wzroku, odwróci się do napastnika. Co prawda nie zawsze się to sprawdzało, lecz wówczas Cień czekał na atak. Gdy ten nastąpił, był parowany, jeśli nie - każdy z uczniów Czarnego Szermierza wiedział, że wtedy należy przejść do innej ofiary. Czarny Szermierz natomiast widział w owej mgle jak zwykły człowiek w półmroku. Czkawka wypatrywał źródła problemu, przywódcy najeźdźców. Dostrzegł go w tłumie. Mężczyzna był odziany w złoto-białe szaty, przyozdobione złotem i perłami. Sumah do Dinok błyskawicznie ruszył w jego kierunku. Miał zamiar wykończyć go jednym, ukośnym cięciem wymierzonym w brzuch, przecinając mężczyznę na pół. Ku jego zdziwieniu, przeciwnik sparował cios w ostatniej chwili, błyskawicznie podnosząc swoją szablę. Klinga, wyglądająca jakby była z masy perłowej, zdobiona złotem i diamentem na rękojeści, rozbłysła złotym blaskiem. Wyładowania elektryczne wokół Mirathrlella stały się silniejsze po zetknięciu z mieczem przeciwnika. Czarny Szermierz nie wiedział, jaką moc miał Mirathrlell. Zazwyczaj tylko lśnił, był wytrzymalszy od zwykłego żelaza i czarny jak nic innego. Wyładowania pojawiły się niespodziewanie. Nie słyszał też wcześniej o tym orężu. Do tej pory się tym nie przejmował, ale w tym momencie w jakimś skrawku jego umysłu zalągł się mały strach, że straci rękę. I chociaż rozsądek mówił, że przecież przez tyle lat nic się nie stało, to pozostawał on dalej - jak mała dżdżownica, której utniesz łeb i spalisz ciało. W tym przypadku segmenty ciała owej dżdżownicy były odcinane kawałek po kawałku - aż nie zostamie nic. Światło emanujące z szabli przywódcy najeźdźców rozproszyło mgłę, lu zdumieniu wszystkich Cieni. Lecz był to prawdopodobnie najgorszy błąd przeciwnika. Oczom Cieni ukazało się całe pole walki. Dziesiątki poległych, w większości wroga, lecz były tam też Cienie. Prawie wszystkie byłt nowicjuszami. Nic nie rozzłaszczało Cieni tak bardzo jak fakt, iż nie zdołali obronić młodszego Brata lub Siostry. Nic. Los naneźdźców był przesądzony. Sanktuarium Mroku było domem Cieni. Został on zaatakowany, zabito wielu nowicjuszy. A teraz te bezczelne ścierwa zaśmiały się z tego widoku. Myśli te odbijały się echem w każdym umyśle Cienia. Telepatia. I to niby my jesteśmy potworami - pomyślał któryś. Skrytobójcy łeb w łeb uciekli pod ściany, mając nowy plan. Czarny Szermierz tymczasem potężnymi ciosami zepchnął swojego wroga na środek pomieszczenia. Pozostali najeźdźcy stanęli wokół, plecami do swego przywódcy, i wypatrywali Cieni. Światło nie rozjaśniało już cieni. Dziesiątki strzał poszybowało ku zakapturzonym postaciom. Ciemne strzały wydawały się płynąć w powietrzu, wspomagane magią. Unarekawari do Vokun uniknął ciosu przywódcy wroga, kucając. Błyskawicznie zniknął i pojawił się za nim, kopnął go w wewnętrzną stronę kolan, zmuszając go, by upadł. Przeniósł też dookoła siebie kilkanaście Cieni. Uczniowie błyskawicznie zaatakowali plecy zdezorientowanych sił wroga. - Diabeł! - krzyknęło kilku najeźdźców, widząc Magię Cienia. Czarny Szermierz uśmiechnął się. ,,Może na prawdę nim jestem?" - pomyślał. Zaatakował błyskawicznie, wykonując pchnięcie obydwoma sejmitarami. Gładko wbiły się w miękkie, niechronione ciało przywódcy najeźdźców. Równie gładko zsunęło się z ostrza. Ku zdumieniu Cieni, które już zaczęły się cieszyć z wygranej, w komnacie rozległ się diaboliczny, niemalże chisteryczny śmiech. Przywódca wrogów wstał powoli, a z ran na jego plecach emanowało złote światło. Odwrócił się do Czarnego Szermierza, który bacznie przyglądał się nowemu zagrożeniu. Oczy mężczyzny żarzyły się neonowym błękitem, z ust tak samo wydobywało się błękitne światło. Kaptur zsunął się z głowy postaci, ukazując pomarszczoną, mocno opaloną skórę i siwe, długie włosy. Siwa broda opadała na pierś, lecz nie była zbyt imponujących rozmiarów. Czarnemu Szermierzowi ponownie przed oczami pojawił się obraz dwudziestki mężczyzn skazanych na śmierć. Twarze dwójki Cieni płonących na stosie. A potem sroga twarz sędziego i ta sama twarz kapłana. Istota, która teraz ewidentnie unosiła się nad ziemią, była kapłanem i sędzią. A przynajmniej kiedyś. - Nekromancja - mruknął Czkawka pod nosem. - Nie stworzyły mnie żadne nekromanckie psy. Zesłali mnie tu bogowie, by zniszczyć ciebie i twoich poddanych! - wysyczała istota. Czarny Szermierz wykonał cięcie na ukos skierowane na szyję przyciwnika. Przybliżył się przy tym do owej istoty. Atak został błyskawicznie sparowany, a twarze walczących zbliżyły się do siebie. - Ostatnim razem nic do mnie nie mieli. Czym niby nabroiłem? - wyszeptał Umarekawari do Vokun tak, żeby tylko jego przeciwnik mógł to usłyszeć. - Cały czas broisz, nieświadomie. Mój poprzednik próbował ci to polazać, lecz najwyraźniej nie dał rady... - Poprzednik...? - zapytał sam siebie lekko zdumiony Czarny Szermierz. Przejrzał szybko wspomnienia i nie zauważył nic, co mogłoby dotyczyć tej sprawy. Nie wahając się już więcej, Czkawka odskoczył, odpychając się od ostrza przeciwnika. Kucnął przy lądowaniu, a następnie wyskoczył w stronę kapłana wysuwając przed siebie Doragonhato gotowe do pchnięcia. Czerwony sejmitar został zatrzymany, lecz zabójca przełożył siłę ataku na drugie ostrze, które wbiło się pomiędzy oczy wroga z ogromną siłą. Wokół pojawiały się kolejne stworzenia udormowane z czarnej mgły. Miały za zadanie mylić i straszyć wroga. Nie były w stanie wyrządzić krzywdy fizycznej. Magia Cienia zajmowała się psychiką, a nie urazami fizycznymi. Myliła, atakowała umysł, szpiegowała i wytwarzała w cudzych umysłach najróżniejsze obrazy. Nie zorientowałbyś się nawet, gdyby wszystkie twoje wspomnienia zostały podmienione. Bliżej niezidentyfikowana istota kapłanopodobna opadła na ziemię. Czkawka nie tracił czasu i wyjął wybuchające kulki. Rzucił kilka na ciało mężczyzny i odskoczył, by uchronić się orzed wybuchem. Podobnie uczyniła reszta Cieni będących w pobliżu. Najeźdźcy natomiast najwyraźniej mieli to wszystko głęboko w poważaniu. Dym po kulkach zniknął, ukazując rozszarpane ciało kapłana. Z jego środka emanowało żółto-białe światło. Z jego środka zaczął wypełzać ogromny, złoty wisling. Zwierzę otworzyło ślepia. Były błękitno-morskie, ze złotymi pasmami. Czarne jak noc źrenice były cienkie niczym igły, a łuski, twarde jak kamień, odbijały każdy mały promień światła, błyszcząc nieziemsko. Brzuch gada pokryty był białymi jak perły płytkami kostnymi. Wzdłuż linii grzbietu węża ciągnęły się cienkie, nieduże kolce przypominające igły. Majestatyczne stworzenie uniosło przednią część swojego ciała, górując nieco nad Czarnym Szermierzem. Rozpostarło swoje skrzydła - ogromne, majestatyczne, w kolorze pereł, ze złotymi zdobieniami. Zwierzę zasyczało, ukazując ogromne kły. - Zu'u Yuvon, Ved Ekrah. Yuvon do zeydaan. Hei fen biis zey fah pah hein arx. - Jesteś złoty, no co ty nie powiesz! - sarknął Sumah do Dinok. - Myślisz, że tą marną groźbą mnie wystraszysz? Z więksych gadzin od ciebie robiłem sobie dywaniki. Zaraz po słowach nastąpiła masa cięć. Czarny Szermierz dzięki wąskim klingom sejmitarów mógł ranić skórę wislinga, wbijając ostrza pomiędzy łuski gada. Wąż natomiast był zdezorientowany tak zaciekłym atakiem. W końcu zwierzę kontratakowało. Zębem wykonało rozcięcie na ramieniu. Zbroja nie była już tak wytrzymała... W dodatku teraz, po trzech miesiącach bycia martwym w kilku miejscach była luźna. - Nie cierpię węży - mruknął Czkawka. W trakcie wymiany ciosów z wislingiem zbroja Czarnego Szermierza ucierpiała. Zabójca spojrzał na wisiorek ze znakiem zabójcy. ,,Proszę, pokaż, co potrafisz...!" - pomyślał. Przedpioty w rękach Czarnego Szermierza często ulegają jego prośbom. Tak było i w tym przypadku. Ciało Umarekawari do Vokun zostało otoczone przez czarną mgłę. Gdy ta rozwiała się, Czarny Szermierz miał na sobie nową zbroję. Również była czarna, miała kaptur. Płaszcz, który teraz był na plecach i przypominał pelerynę, był postrzępiony na końcach. Pas pozostał taki sam, skrytek było znacznie mniej - pozostało parę sakiew przy pasie, a Czkawka sam przyznał, że nie były mu aż tak potrzebne. Wisling ponownie zaatakował. Sumah do Dinok instymktownie zablokował cios dłońmi, nie zdążając wyciągnąć sejmitarów na czas. Poczuł uderzenie, którego siła odepchnęła go kilka metrów dalej. Zbroja wytrzymała, lecz wiedział, że pozostanie mu sporo okropnych siniaków i guzów. Wąż potrząsał łbem, starając się otrząsnąć z szoku. Zabójca nie zmarnowałby takiej okazji. Zaczął atakować, a wąż krwawił coraz bardziej. W końcu po serii pchnięć i cięć Czkawka schował aejmitary do pochew. Ponownie otoczyła go czarna mgła i zbroja zniknęła, natomiast powrócił jego stary płaszcz. Głowa wislinga spadła na ziemię z mlaskiem. Ciało również opadło. Polała się szkarłatna krew. Reszta najeźdźców nagle opadła. Okazało się, że były to tylko płaszcze i zbroje, w których uwięziono dusze zmuszone do walki. - Ewidentnie nekromancja. Śmierdzi nią na kilometr - powiedział do Cieni zabójca. - Co teraz? - zapytał ktoś z tłumu. - Wy posprzątajcie, a ja zajmę się lepszymi środkami bezpieczeństwa. Skrytobójcy bez słówbzgodzili się ze swoim mistrzem. Czarny Szermiwrz skierował się ku wejściu do Sanktuarium Mroku. Stanął przed miejscem, gdzie dawniej były drzwi. Zamknął oczy. Przed nim zaczęły tworzyć się idealnie dopasowane drzwi. Były czarne jak noc, a znajdująca się na nich płaskorzeźba przedstawiała kruka trzymającego w dziobie sztylet i siedzącego na czaszce splamionej krwią. Zgodnie z zamiarami Umarekawari do Vokun, drzwi zapytały upiornym szeptem: Co jest największym kłamstwem na świecie?* - Niewinność, mój Bracie - odparł Czkawka, a drzwi uchyliły się. *** - Skąd wiedzieli, jak tu wejść? Tylko Cienie i wtajemniczone osoby znają dokładną lokalizację Sanktuarium Mroku - zapytał Rojer. - Czyli musi być u nas zdrajca... - szepnął Czkawka. - Powiedz Cieniom trzy rozwiązania: Bogowie, miłość, zbawienie. Zobaczymy, czy zdadzą test. - Kazać im wszystkim wyjść i po kolei wchodzić, samemu mówiąc hasła? - Nie. Powiedz też, że wiem wszystko. Zdrajca będzie się bał. Będzie się bał, że pomyli hasło, że nie dostanie się do środka i zostanie zdemaskowany. Że celowo został okłamany. Przekaż to każdemu osobnie, i dodaj, że mają nie mówić haseł nikomu. Nawet druhiemu Cieniowi. - Zrozumiałem. Coś jeszcze? - Nie. Możesz odejść. Czarny Szermierz został sam. Sam ze swoimi myślami. I stwierdził, że jednak nie lubi samotności. Jest nużąca. Tak więc zasnął w swoim łóżku. W swoim domu. Tam, gdzie nie docierają promyki słońca. Bo pomimo tego, że promyki rozjaśniają cień, i tak cienie w końcu zastąpią światło dnia. ---- *Drzwi były wzorowane na tych, które są wejściem do każdego Sanktuarium Mrocznego Bractwa w grze The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Oryginalne pytania brzmią: "What is the music of life? - Silence, my Brother" Oraz: "What is the world greatest lie? - Innocence, my Brother." Rozdział IV Szara czerwień, szary błękit Czkawka przechadzał się po Sanktuarium Mroku. Większość Cieni nie spinała się już na jego widok, lecz zawsze znalazło się kilku takich. Zauważył, że jeden z nowicjuszy rysuje coś w szkicowniku. Obok młodzieńca było kilka kredek bądź ołówków w dosyć posobnych odcieniach. Jedne ciemniejsze, inne jaśniejsze. Widział już na Hjaar te kredki. Nie wiedział jak, ale ktoś znalazł sposób na zafarbowanie grafitu. Na Berk rysowali węglem, ale tutaj Czarny Szermierz zauważył ładnie wyrzeźbione drewno z pałeczką grafitu, jak się dowiedział. Ciągle zadziwiało go, jak bardzo zacofane są wyspy południa. Spojrzał na rysunek lekko spiętego młodzieńca. Przedstawiał lisa. Anatomicznie był dobry - lecz Czkawka wprowadziłby parę zmian - a proporcje zachowane. Całość, razem z tłem lasu była miła dla oka Czarnego Szermierza. ,,W kolorze jest zapewne jeszcze ładniejsze" - pomyślał ponuro. - Dobrze dobrane kolory - rzucił, po czym odszedł. Zauważył, że chłopak dziwnie patrzy na niego jasnymi oczyma. Niedługo później zaczepił go Rojer. - Hej, a na jaki kolor świecił się Mirathrlell? - zagadnął. Czkawka obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem. - Skąd ta nagła ciekawość? \ - Tak sobie... Czarny Szermierz spojrzał na przyjaciela. Już miał odpowiedzieć, że niebieski, kiedy nagle się zawahał z otwartymi ustami. Właśnie, niebieski, czy fioletowy? Gdy pierwszy raz ujrzał Mirathrlella myślał, że fioletowy. Ale potem stwierdził, że raczej niebieski. Cholera, a co, jak się dowiedzą? Postanowił uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. - Fioletowy. W oczach Rojera błysnęło zdumienie, lecz tylko na chwilkę. Lecz Sumah do Dinok nie przegapił tego. Nie zgadł. - Jest coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć? - zapytał cicho Rojer. I co teraz, Czarny Szermierzu? Skłamiesz, czy zwierzysz się ze swoich problemów. - Nic szczególnego - odparł Czkawka, zgodnie z prawdą. Przecież nie widzenie kolorów nie jest niczym okropnym ani wadliwym... No może troszkę. Czkawka udał się w kierunku swojej kwatery, zostawiając Rojera w tyle. Podszedł do jednej z komód, otworzył pierwszą szufladę i wyciągnął czarny materiał. Skoro ta zbroja się niszczyła, a miał już jedną, która w dodatku pojawiała się w trakcie walki, to mógł zrobić sobie coś lżejszego. Pomimo tego, że przyzwyczaił się do płaszcza i tego, że jest gorąco, to lubił chłodniejsze temperatury. Szyć nauczył się w bardzo młodym wieku. Na początku zaczerpnął rad od osób, które się na tym znały, trochę od Pyskacza, trochę zapamiętał z czasów, gdy jego matka żyła. Musiał się tego nauczyć. Ojciec przecież nie dbał o niego, a tym bardziej o to, czy miał coś do jedzenia czy ubrania. Uszył zwykły płaszcz z kapturem, do tego chustę (stara była również z metalu z Pustkowi Północy), tunikę i spodnie. Pas miał ten sam, co wcześniej - był z grubego materiału i żelaza, toteż nie uległ zniszczeniu. Zrobił rękawiczki, co prawda niezbyt grube, ale zapewniały ochronę przed zimnem. Poza tym nie zostawiał odcisków palców, które mogły zostać wykryte za pomocą magii. Buty wyglądały bardzo podobnie do poprzednich, ale były z grubego materiału, a nie z metalu z Pustkowi Północy. Gdy stary strój schował do szafy i założył nowy, zdał sobie sprawę, jak ciężki był jego dotychczasowy ubiór. - Lubisz zmiany - zauważył Audiere, stojąc w progu i przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi. - Zawsze wniosą coś pozytywnego - odparł Czkawka, odwracając się do swego ucznia. - Lub złego - nie zgodził się Cień. - Zło też jest pozytywne. - A pozytywne jest złe? - zapytał chłopak. - Możliwe. W tym świecie nigdy nic nie jest pewne. - Racja. Przykładowo takie kolory... Czarny Szermierz zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał surowo na Cienia. - Na Thora, albo mi powiecie, o co chodzi, albo przeszukam wasze umysły! A nie jest to zbyt przyjemne, uwierz mi. Audiere wyglądał na lekko zastraszonego. Nie wątpił w słowa mistrza. - Może lepiej chodź do wszystkich. Pomogą wytłumaczyć... Czkawka zdenerwowany pomaszerował za swoim uczniem. Oczywiście wiele Cieni jak zawsze spięło się, wielu zauważyło zmianę stroju Czarnego Szermierza. Kilku domyśliło się też z miny Audiere, że chodzi o coś poważnego. Czkawka ponowił swoją groźbę, ponaglając Cienie. - Z całym szacunkiem, mistrzu - zaczął jakiś nowicjusz. Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone w jego kierunku. - Ale nie sądzę, byś potrafił zrobić to, czym grozisz. Sumah do Dinok uśmiechnął się pod chustą. Bez uprzedzenia wdarł się do umysłu młodego skrytobójcy. Nie był brutalny, nawet się nie starał za bardzo. Ale nawet pomimo tego pyskujący Cień wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk i opadł na kolana, trzymając się za głowę. Czkawka natomiast przewertował wszystkie jego wspomnienia, myśli i fakty o nim z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Lecz znikał on. W końcu skończył. Zajęło mu to mniej więcej minutę, a chłopak był zdyszany i zlany potem. - Byłem delikatny - mruknął. - Szkoda, że musiałeś rzucić akademię magii przez rodziców, Cloven. Pyskaty Cień spuścił wzrok i sposępniał. Znam to uczucie - szepnął w umyśle Clovena Czarny Szermierz. - Wytłumaczycie w końcu, czy nie? - ponaglił uczniów Czkawka. - A nie wiesz od niego? - zapytał ktoś, mając na myśli Clovena. - On nic nie wie - parsknął Czarny Szermierz. - Dopiero co wrócił z misji. Rojer wystąpił z tłumu zgromadzonych. - Panują podejrzenia, iż... jesteś daltonistą - powiedział cicho. - Kto to wymyślił? - zapytał Czkawka z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. - Razem do tego doszliśmy. - Nie. Nie jestem - powiedział, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. - Ach, właśnie! Mistrzu, co się stało z drzwiami? - zapytał Draven, jeden ze starszych członków Cieni. - Nie działa hasło. Poza tym są różne wersje jego treści. Czarny Szermierz zaśmiał się. Duża część jego uczniów po raz pierwszy to słyszała. - Przecież to jest tylko zagadka... Pomyślcie, a znajdziecie odpowiedź. A potem wyszedł. Drzwi nie spytały o hasło. Po prostu się przed nim otworzyły. *** Szedł pomiędzy drzewami lasu. Śnieg sięgał kostek, ale nowe buty okazały się dobre i nie przemakały. Myślał intensywnie nad tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. ,,Domyślą się prędzej czy później - pomyślał ponuro. - Och, Kuro, gdybyś mógł tu teraz być!" Zadarł głowę do góry i obserwował lot grupy kruków i wron. Posmutniał nieco. ,,Nawet nie zostawił żadnej wiadomości, niczego. Dlaczego? Co się z nim stało?" - Przepraszam... - usłyszał znany mu zachrypnięty głos. Zielone oczy roziskrzyły się, po czym się odwrócił. Zamarł. Na pobliskiej gałęzi, tuż przed nim, siedziały dwa kruki. Wyglądały jak Kuro. Odcienie ich oczu nawet pasowały... Przynajmniej tak mu się zdaje. ,,Na Thora, czyżbym zapominał? Zapominał, jak wygląda świat? Jakiego koloru jest to, co mnie otacza?" Zamknął oczy i pomyślał szybko: brąz. Z pamięci wyłoniło mu się kilka wersji tego koloru. Nie wiedział, która była poprawna. Nie wiedział, czy miał rację. Z wściekłości na siebie i na los uderzył w pobliskie drzewo, wydając przy tym ryk wściekłości. Zapewne zapłakałby, gdyby potrafił. Do cholery, potrafił rozróżnić tuzin odcieni szarości, ale nie potrafił wywołać z pamięci jednego, poprawnego obrazu pie*rzonego brązowego! Osunął się na kolana. Spojrzał w stronę kruków. Są identyczne. Zapewne różnią się tylko kolorami oczu. Kolorami. Czemu akurat kolorami? Czemu to nie mogła być chociażby ilość piór! CZEMU KOLORY?! ,,Oszaleję przez to" - pomyślał Czkawka. Czuł się beznadziejny. - Błękit jest zbawienny, czerwień zgubna - zakrakały oba ptaki. - Zaraz... Co? - Gdy odwrócił głowę w stronę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą były ptaki, nie zauważył nic poza gałęzią. Wtem znów ukazały mu się obrazy. Podobnie jak wtedy, gdy powrócił. Nad Hjaar szybowały dwa, ogromne smoki. W tych samych odcieniach. Były identyczne. Oba zionęły ogniem. Oba zdawały się niszczyć miasto. Błękit jest zbawienny, czerwień zgubna. Dwie pary drzwi. W tym samym odcieniu. Takie same. Pędem ruszył w kierunku Sanktuarium Mroku. Teleportował się tyle, ile mógł. Parę razy trafił na drzewo, lecz z przekleństwem na wargach ruszał dalej. Wpadł do swojego domu jak burza. - Idziemy. Bez dyskusji, wszyscy. Uzbrójcie się. Idziemy w bój. Cienie posłuchały pomimo tego, że nie wiedziały, co się dzieje. Chwilę potem pogrupowane oddziały ruszały w wyznaczone punkty, kontaktując się telepatią umożliwioną im przez Sumah do Dinok. Wizja znów okazała się prawdziwa. Lecz wszędzie było też pełno mniejszych smoków z różnorodnych gatunków. ,,Porzućcie to, co wam wpajano do umysłów w dzieciństwie. Smoki to zwierzęta i są jak najbardziej śmiertelne. A miejsce w Valhalli zagwarantuję wam osobiście, tylko nie ginąć mi na popis!" - rzekł do swych uczniów Czkawka, ponownie pozostawiając ich z masą myśli. Ruszyli. Mieszkańcy chowali się w domach z powodu niszczeń powodowanych przez smoki. Cienie zgodnie z poleceniem mistrza walczyły z gadami bez lęku. Czkawka wraz z Rojerem i Audiere kierowali się do centrum Hjaar, podczas gdy oddziały zajmowały się walką na ulicach otaczających centralny plac. Czarny Szermierz przyzwał swoją zbroję, która pojawiła się na nim bardzo szybko. - Przydatne - mruknął zadowolony. Cienie uśmiechnęły się. Ogromne smoki zataczały kręgi nad placem, tworząc krąg z ognia. Czkawka bez problemu i wahania przeszedł przez płomienie, lecz Cienie oparzyły się tylko. Sumah do Dinok odwrócił się do nich i nakazał im czekać. Smoki zaryczały. Na środku placu były dwie pary drzwi. - Super. Dzięki, bogowie, na serio - mruknął pod nosem. Drzwi te wyglądały, jakby były z płomieni. Na czymś w rodzaju framugi, co było grubszym strumieniem ognia, siedziały kruki. jeden na jednej, drugi na drugiej parze drzwi. - Wybierz właściwe. W każdym jest serce jednego ze smoków, Czarny Szermierzu. Pamiętaj. Błękit jest zbawienny, czerwień zgubna. - Chyba sobie żartujecie! - krzyknął rozzłoszczony Sumah do Dinok. Miał gdzieś, że Cienie dowiedzą się prawdy. Chciał się pozbyć tych cholernych smoków. Drugiego domu mu nie zniszczą, co to, to nie! - Wybieraj. Krąg ognia zaczął się zacieśniać. - Na co on czeka? - zapytał Audiere Rojera. - Przecież mówił, że nie jest daltonistą. - Też się nad tym zastanawiam... - Czerwień, czerwień, czerwień! Czerwień... Krew. Tak, kolor krwi... - zaczął panikować Czarny Szermierz na głos. Cienie spojrzały na siebie dziwnie i zaczęły szeptać. - Pomóc ci? - zapytał w końcu Rojer. - Nie, nie... Co ja gadam! Tak! Potrzebna mi pomoc! - odkrzyknął Czkawka. - Błękit, błękit, błękit... Jak wyglądał błękit?! - Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś daltonistą - zauważył Audiere. - Bo nie jestem! - Więc jaki masz problem z wybraniem drzwi? Czkawka spuścił wzrok. - Nie chodzi o to, że nie rozróżniam kolorów. Ja ich nie widzę! - wytłumaczył, patrząc na zdziwione twarze swoich uczniów. - Widzę wszystko na czarno-biało, sama szarość! - Więc jak sobie wcześniej radziłeś? Dopiero teraz to zauważyliśmy. Czkawka westchnął. - Widzę tak od trzeciego roku życia, kiedy zamordowano moją matkę. Do tej pory rozróżniałem kolory dzięki porównywaniu ich do odcieni szarości... Ale teraz... Nie pamiętam. Zapominam kolory! Nie wiem nawet, jak wygląda cholerny niebieski! - Czemu nie mówiłeś wcześniej? - chciał wiedzieć Audiere. Było mu żal jego mistrza. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić tego bólu. - A jak myślisz? - mruknął. - Nie cierpię litości i współczucia wobec mnie. A teraz gadajcie, które są niebieskie! Audiere i Rojer odpowiedzieli w tym samym momencie: - Po lewej. - Po prawej. Spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni i zaczęli się kłócić. - Dzięki za pomoc... - mruknął Czarny Szermierz. Dobra, Czkawka, uspokój się... W panice nic nie zdziałasz. Wysil mózgownicę... Zamknął oczy. Nagle coś go poparzyło. Odskoczył szybko od kręgu płomieni. Błękit. W jego umyśle błysnęło wspomnienie, którego wolałby nie pamiętać. Astrid. Oczy tej wiedźmy były błękitne... Tak. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz dokładnie płomieniom. Dostrzegł teraz leciutką różnicę. Oby ta czerwień była jasna... Wskoczył w otwór otoczony leciutko jaśniejszymi płomieniami. Doragonhato błyskawicznie pojawił się w jego dłoni, a następnie spoczywał wbity w serce jednego ze smoków. Bądź czerwony, bądź czerwony... - tłukło się w umyśle Czkawki. Serce zatrzymało się i zaczęła z niego tryskać krew, lekko przypominająca płomienie. Czarny Szermierz odwrócił się w stronę portalu. Skoczył przezeń szybko i wyturlał się po drugiej stronie. Przez krótką chwilę był w płomieniach, lecz zaraz one zniknęły. Niebieski smok stał teraz przed Czarnym Szermierzem, patrząc nań bacznie. Podczas gdy Cienie zaczęły cieszyć się zwycięstwem, Czkawka skoczył w wyciągniętym Doragonhato i wbił ostrze w klatkę piersiową gada, który sapnął zaskoczony. Chwilę potem ciało smoka zaczęło rozpadać się na maleńkie kawałki, a te na jeszcze mniejsze. Sumah do Dinok schował ostrze do pochwy i nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Krakanie. Zadarł głowę do góry. - Kuro! - wykrzyknął uradowany. Lecz ptak zniknął w kłębie czarnego dymu, a z twarzy Czarnego Szermierza zniknął uśmiech. - Wracamy - zarządził. Tak też zrobili. - Skąd wzięły się te smoki? - zapytał po drodze Rojer. - Zastanowiłbyś się lepiej nad tym, jak wygląda czerwony - sarknął Czkawka. - Gdyby nie Audiere czerwona gadzina rozwaliłaby miasto, gdy ja zabiłbym niebieskiego. - Ale mógłbym przysiąc, że one były czerwone! - Dobra, mniejsza o to - przerwał kłótnię Audiere. - Ważniejsze jest teraz dojście, dlaczego te gadziny zaatakowały Hjaar i skąd się wzięły. - Racja - zgodził się Czarny Szermierz. - Przypuszczam, że to coś nie z tego świata. Z góry, lub z dołu. - To znaczy? - chciał się upewnić Rojer. - Albo bogowie za coś się na mnie mszczą, albo to wina Otchłani. No i pozostaje sprawa zniknięcia Kuro. Cienie skinęły głowami. - Ale tym zajmiemy się jutro. Jak na dzisiaj starczy już tych wrażeń... - zadecydował Czkawka. Rojer i Audiere uśmiechnęli się. Pomimo wszystko Czkawka był dobrym mistrzem. Nie ważne, czy widział czerwony, czy nie. ------------ Mam nadzieję, że jesteście zadowoleni z długości i jakości :) Teraz już z górki, a i zapraszam na grupkę: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1072103569575637/ Rozdział IV Powinność a chęci Następnego dnia Czkawka jak zwykle wstał wcześnie. Udał się do pomieszczenia będącego czymś w rodzaju pralni, tylko działającego za pomocą magii. Wziął szybko swoje ciuchy, w tym parę szarych, po czym ruszył z powrotem do swojej kwatery, by się ogarnąć. Miał masę koszmarów tej nocy. Duża część związana z Cieniami. A także z niedawnym incydentem z kolorami. Spojrzał na ubrania trzymane w dłoniach. Ciekawe, czy naprawdę są szare. Zastanawiał się czasem, jakby wyglądał świat w kolorach. - Serio schudłeś - usłyszał głos Rojera za sobą. Odwrócił się. Rojer był w niego wpatrzony. No tak. Czarny Szermierz spał bez koszulki, w samych spodniach, co jak najbardziej odpowiadało preferencjom Rojera. - Ale dalej potrafię ci przywalić, jeśli się zaczniesz do mnie dobierać - pogroził mu Czkawka. Rojer się zaśmiał. Cień najwyraźniej domyślił się, nad czym rozmyślał jego mistrz. - Wiesz, czasem ciekawi mnie, jak wyglądałby świat widziany na czarno-biało - zagadnął, gdy szedł obok Czkawki w kierunku kwater. Rojer mieszkał tuż obok Sumah do Dinok, co bardzo mu się podobało. Nie ukrywał jakoś specjalnie swoich uczuć. - Powiedz wprost - powiedział Czarny Szermierz. - Jeśli chcesz, zawsze możesz zobaczyć świat moimi oczyma, przez mój umysł - powiedział cicho Rojer, nieco zmieszany. - Dziękuję - powiedział Sumah do Dinok, uśmiechając się do Cienia. A Rojerowi, widząc ten uśmiech, prawie stanęło serce. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zobaczy taki uśmiech. Taki piękny uśmiech. Czkawka zatrzymał się, gdy zauważył, że uczeń nie idzie za nim. - Idziesz? - zapytał, patrząc na chłopaka. Rojer otrząsnął się, po czym z uśmiechem podbiegł do mistrza. - Z tyłu są lepsze widoki niż z boku - zaśmiał się Cień. - Naprawdę kiedyś oberwiesz. Rojer uśmiechnął się. Szli dalej. Po chwili zobaczyli Audiere opartego o framugę drzwi id jego pokoju. Również stał wlampiony w tors Czarnego Szermierza. - Na Bogów, już nie można chodzić po własnym domu bez koszuli - burknął Czkawka. Audiere wzruszył ramionami. - Sam wybrałeś sobie takich uczniów. - W sumie racja - mruknął Sumah do Dinok. - Ale to nadal dziwne uczucie, gdy wpatrują się w ciebie twoi uczniowie, prawie się śliniąc - parsknął. - Co dziś planujesz robić? - zmienił temat Audiere, podążając za mistrzem. - Poszukać informacji na temat nekromantów żyjących w okolicy, zbadać sprawę smoków i ostatniego ataku na Sanktuarium - powiedział. - Wypiszę zadania, ale byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyście nad nimi powiesili czerwony napis, że są ważne. Zadanie kierowane do Audiere'a. Wsponniany uczeń zaśmiał się, a Rojer niezadowolony burknął, że drzwi na prawdę były czerwone, a nie niebieskie. - Żarcik - mruknął Czkawka. - Gdyby był tam ktoś jeszcze, mógłby powiedzieć, że w ogóle nie było tam żadnych drzwi, albo że są w zupełnie innym kolorze. Cienie wsłuchiwały się uważnie, ponieważ Czkawka założył pierwszą lepszą kolulkę, którą trzymał w rękach. Była nieco jaśniejsza od pozostałych ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. - Dlaczego? Ktoś poza nami zna twoją słabość odnośnie kolorów? - zapytał całkowicie poważny Rojer. Czkawka skinął głową. - Poza wami i Kuro wie Tafiir i prawdopodobnie wszyscy bogowie. To na pewno ich sprawka Cienie skinęły głowami. - Obawiam się, że będę musiał znowu zniknąć na jakiś czas - mruknęła Cicha Śmierć. - Żartujesz - wściekł się Rojer. - Dopiero co wróciłeś. Nie powiedziałeś nam nawet, gdzie byłeś. Zawsze jak znikasz, nic nie mówisz. Nigdy nic nie mówisz! - Nie chcę was wplątywać w sprawy, które mi samemu nie odpowiadają - odparł ponuro Czarny Szermierz. - Bzdura - prychnął Audiere. - Przyznaj, że się boisz naszej reakcji. Czkawka wiedział, że uczeń ma rację. Audiere zauważył to, zadowolony z siebie. - Powiesz w końcu? - ponaglił go Rojer. - Powiem wam - powiedział w końcu Sumah do Dinok. - Ale tylko wam i w mojej kwaterze, gdzie nie usłyszy tego nikt inny. Zabójca bał się. Nie chciał, by Cienie już do reszty traktowały go jak potwora. Gdy weszli do jego pokoju, zamknął drzwi, po czym mruknął: - Nahlot*. Rojer i Audiere wymienili ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Czkawka nie używał wcześniej takich pokładów magii. W ogóle nie wydawał się jej przedtem znać. - Pytajcie o co chcecie - powiedziała Cicha Śmierć. - Jakim cudem przetrwałeś przez te trzy miesiące? - padło pierwsze pytanie ze strony Audiere'a. Czkawka zastanowił się. - Trudno to wyjaśnić tak, by nie zabrzmiało to dziwnie - powiedział ku niezadowoleniu uczniów. - Niech więc zabrzmi dziwnie. - Rojer skrzyżował na piersi. - Jestem nieśmiertelny. Słowa te zawisły w powietrzu. Uczniowie osłupieli. - J-jak to nieśmiertelny? - wydusił z siebie Audiere, patrząc na Czkawkę. Dostrzegł ból w oczach mistrza. Sumah do Dinok westchnął. - Podczs bitwy na wyspie Berserk, gdy miałem piętnaście lat, rozdzieliłem się na dwie części, co już wiecie. Moja dusza podzieliła się wtedy na dwie połówki - dobrą i złą. Przez większość czasu były zrównoważone, nie byłem ani dobry, ani zły, ale przez tę wiedźmę... - Uczniowie widzieli, jak trudno Czarnemu Szermierzowi jest wspominać Astrid. Jedyną osobę, którą w jakimś stopniu obdarzył miłością. - Przez Astrid ta równowaga się zachwiała. Dlatego podróżowałem. Raz byłem u Cieni, raz u Jagu lub Astrid. A równowaga dalej się chwiała. Pamiętacie, jak znaleźliście mnie na plaży nieprzytomnego? Cienie skinęły głowami. - Wtedy Czarny wygrał, gdy ta suka powiedziała mi, że jest w ciąży, a ja wbiłem jej sztylet w brzuch. Kuro zabrał mnie tam, w panice przekręcając kierunek, a później próbując mnie ratować. - Ale przeżyłeś - zauważył Rojer. Czkawka skinął głową. - Przeżyłem. Tafiir pofatygował się osobiście i mnie uratował, złączając moją duszę w jedno - powiedział, na co Cienie zareagowały jeszcze większym zdziwieniem. - Dlaczego miałby to robić? - Podejrzewam, że chciał ratować swoją jedyną atrakcję. Zabrał mnie przed oblicza bogów. Uczniowie wstrzymali oddech. Ich mistrz był jeszcze bardziej wzniesiony ponad innych ludzi - o ile nim był, co do czego teraz Audiere i Rojer mieli wątpliwości - niż przypuszczali. - Domyślam się, że każdy bóg ma prawo dać śmiertelnikowi jedno życzenie. Dowolne. Ale za to bóg jest zmuszony przesiedzieć sto lat w Otchłani. Cienie chyba domyślały się, do czego zmierza ich mistrz. Rozumieli już jego słowa zaraz po przebudzeniu. Uważajcie na życzenia... - Tafiir dał mi to życzenie. A ja, - Czkawka zaśmiał się gorzko - wyobraźcie sobie, w strachu, tak, strachu, źle sformuowałem życzenie! - Jak ono brzmiało? - wykrztusił z siebie Audiere. - Nie chcę umrzeć - ponownie się zaśmiał, ponownie w tym śmiechu brzmiało tyle bólu. Pokrecił głową. - Przypieczętowałem tym swój los. Będę żył wiecznie, wiecznie w ciele osiemnastolatka**. Przeżyję was wszystkich - Myślał na głos ich mistrz. Usiadł na swoim łóżku. - Będę obserwował waszą śmierć, patrzył, jak się starzejecie i odchodzicie. Będę patrzył, jak świat wokół mnie się zmienia. Jak ludzie, których znałem, umierają. Jak umierają ich wnuki, i wnuki ich wnuków... Kropelka słonej cieczy spłynęła po bladej skórze, zatrzymując się chwilę na podbrudku, by potem spaść na ziemię. Zdziwiło to wszystkich. Nawet samego Czarnego Szermierza, który patrzył z niedowierzaniem na pierwszą, malutką łzę, która spłynęła po jego policzku pierwszy raz od kilkunastu lat. Nie wiedział, czy była to ostatnia, czy nie. W tej chwili wykorzystał limit. - Przepraszam - mruknął, odwracając wzrok. - Myślałem na głos... Nim zdążył zaprotestować, po jego dwóch stronach siedzieli uczniowie. Przytulając go. Ponownie się zaśmiał gorzko. - Do czego to doszło... Mięknę z wiekiem. - Zamknij się już, pierdolony pesymisto - powiedział cicho Rojer, a Czkawka teraz dopiero zauważył, że brunet płacze. - Przepra... - ZAMKNIJ MORDĘ! - nie wytrzymał Audiere, też płacząc. Tym razem Czarny Szermierz posłuchał. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na wilgotne miejsce, w które spadła jego łza, a potem na swoich uczniów. *** Rojer płakał, wtulając się w ramię mistrza. Rzeczywiście Cienie były dziwne. Były grupom najskuteczniejszych skrytobójców, ale jednocześnie byli empatyczni jak niewielu na tym potwornym świecie. Rojer rozumiał ból Czkawki. Ze wszystkich Cieni on miał najsmutniejszą historię. Jedni prawie umierali, nigdy nie zaznając miłości ani ciepła, inni tracili rodziny i przychodzili tu, by się mścić. Często Cienie zbierały się w głównej komnacie, wymieniając się historiami. Byli rodziną, każdy rozumiał drugiego. Rojer i Audiere słyszeli wszystkie te historie. Ale opowieść Czarnego Szermierza zdecydowanie była najgorsza. I taka pozostanie. Brak możliwości śmierci. Śmierć zwiastuje odpoczynek, daje ukojenie. Jest jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w życiu człowieka. A Czkawce ją zabrano. Z jego życzenia. Bo źle je sformuował. Rojer jeszcze raz myślami był przy ognisku, wraz z dwudziestką niedoszłych skazańców słuchając historii Czarnego Szermierza, na którą zapracowali uczciwie. Sumah do Dinok już wtedy miał jedną z najsmutniejszych historii Cieni. Teraz stracił już prawie wszystko. Audiere myślał podobnie. Sam nie miał zbyt ciekawej przyszłości... Jak większość skazańców, został wyrzucony z domu orzez swoją orientację. Gdzie by nie trafił, wszędzie go wyrzucano, gdy ludzie poznawali jego preferencje. Wielokrotbie próbowano go zabić, nigdy nie mógł nigdzie zagrzać miejsca... Znosił ciężary historii pozostałych Cieni. Ale tego, na Thora, się nie spodziewał. *** - Powinniśmy już iść - mruknął cicho Czarny Szermierz, uspokoiwszy się. - Czeka na nas ogrom roboty. Cienie otarły łzy, po czym bez słowa pomaczerowały za mistrzem, który szybko się ubrał i ruszył w kierunku tablicy ze zleceniami. Zignorował to, że jego koazulka była nieco mokra od łez. Idąc wciąż słyszał pociągania nosem Cieni. Czuł się winny. Mógł im nie mówić. Oszczędziłby im łez. Mogły zostać rozlane rozsądniej, niż zostać wchłonięte przez materiał jego ubrania. Gdy dotarli do komnaty głównej, gdzie była większość Cieni, powitało ich wesołe zdziwienie i parę chichotów, które szybko zostało stłumionych. Czkawka zlustrował tłum spojrzeniem. Większość siedziała przy stolikach ustawionych pod ścianami. Wiele Cieni zerkało na niego, duża część zakrywała usta dłonią, tłumiąc śmiech. Odwrócił się do Rojera i Audiere'a, którzy też mieli wyraźnie lepszy humor. - Coś nie tak? - zapytał ich, a wielu nie wytrzymało, śmiejąc się. Zirytowało to skrytobójcę. Spojrzał po swoim ubiorze, sądząc, że jest to tego przyczyną. Nieco jasna koszulka, ciemne spodnie i buty... Nic nadzwyczajnego. Zmarszczył brwi. - Ktoś zechce mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? - powiedział głośniej. Odpowiedział mu śmiech. - To przestaje być śmieszne - mruknął. Nie chciał wchodzić nikomu do głowy bez pozwolenia. Spojrzał na Rojera, który też się śmiał. ,,On pozwolił" - pomyślał, wzruszając lekko ramionami, po czym wszedł w jego umysł. Brunet skrzywił się zamykając oczy. ,,Hehe, sprytnyś. Poradzę so ie, nie martw się!" - powiedział w jego umyśle, widząc jak brunet zamykał oczy. ,,Wspomnienia. Z dzisiaj... O kurwa mać." - rozbrzmiało w umyśle Rojera, który zaśmiał się, mimo nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Zostawił bruneta w spokoju, po czym wściekły zdarł z siebie koszulkę. - Wiedziałem, że jest za jasna! - burknął zirytowany, ku uciesze uczniów. Akustyka w tej sali była wyjątkowo dobra. Czkawka rzucił materiałem w Rojera. - Masz chusteczkę na przyszłość. Podziel się z Audiere - powiedział z uśmieszkiem. Koszulka była różowa. Niezbyt to przeszkadzało Czkawce, w końcu i tak nie widział jej koloru. Spojrzał na uczniów. Uśmiechnął się. Znowu jego serce tak kurewsko zabolało. Byli dla niego tak ważni. A on mógł ich stracić. Zdecydował. Musiał stać się silniejszy. O wiele silniejszy. By móc ich chronić. By móc chronić to, co kochał. Powoli skierował się do swojej kwatery. Wiedział, że wielu jest zdziwionych tym, jak bardzo schudnął - jego brzuch się zapadł, a mięśnie nie były tak widoczne jak dawniej - i że wielu podziwia jego tors, umięśniony niestety nie aż tak bardzo jak dawniej. - Rojer, zaraz wywiercisz mi dziurę w tyłku, jak nie przestaniesz się tak gapić - rzucił tak, by wszyscy mogli usłyszeć. Policzki Rojera przybrały kolor dorodnego buraka. Rozległ się śmiech. Będący muzyką dla uszu Czarnego Szermierza. Wziął najciemniejszą koszulkę, jaką znalazł, po czym wrócił do głównej komnaty. Dosiadł się do pierwszego lepszego stolika. Zaraz przybiegł do niego Audiere ze śniadaniem na talerzu i wepchnął się obok. Przy stoliku siedzieli nowicjusze. Byli zdziwieni wyborem stolika przez Czarnego Szermierza. Ten wpatrywał się teraz w nowo przybyłego i zawartość talerza. Czsrnowłosy podsunął talerz Czkawce. Sumah do Dinok patrzył to na talerz, to na Audiere'a. - Co się tak patrzysz? Jedz! - rozkazał uczeń. Nowicjusze byli zdziwieni takim nastawieniem do mistrza. Patrzyli na całą sytuację ciekawi reakcji Czarnego Szermierza. Ten uniósł z rozbawieniem brew. - Nie jestem głodny - powiedział. - Jesteś chudy jak trup! Masz jeść! - nie dawał za wygraną Cień. Sumah no Dinok pokręcił głową, patrząc wątpliwie na talerz. - Co ci nie pasuje? - warknął Audiere. Czkawka spojrzał na niego. - Szare coś - odparł z uśmieszkiem. Nowicjusze zaśmiali się, pałając coraz większą sympatią do mistrza. Zabójcy o to właśnie chodziło. - Mam cię karmić? - zapytał zirytowany Audiere. Czkawka już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle do ust został mu wepchnięty widelec z porcją jajecznicy. Czarny Szermierz przełknął niechętnie pokarm. - Leeecii smooczek! - zaśmiał się Cień, mając zamiar wepchnąć kolejną porcję do ust mistrza. - Smoczek? Nie mogłeś... - Znów widelec mu przerwał. - Do cholery! Nie jestem dzieckiem! Audiere uśmiechnął się. - Jestem starszy - powiedział z uśmieszkiem. O trzy lata, ale zawsze... - Czyli powinieneś potrafić coś lepszego niż "Leci smoczek" - sarknął Czkawka, nowicjuszom przypominając w tej chwili marudzącego dzieciaka. - Oj, cicho... - Serio. Nie wiem, jakiego dzieciaka zachęciłbyś tym do jedzenia... - Ale ty nie jesteś dzieckiem! Jesteś dorosły! - kłócił się Audiere, chociaż zaczynała go bawić cała ta sytuacja. Nie wspominając już o nowicjuszach, mających ubaw po pachy. - Nie czuję się jakoś specjalnie jak dorosły w tej chwili - odpowiedział Czkawka. Audiere chwycił jego podbrudek i odwrócił twarz Czarnego Szermierza ku sobie, by patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Uczeń uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Albo to ładnie zjesz, albo cię pocałuję przy wszystkich - pogroził. Sumah do Dinok uśmiechnął się i poruszył brwiami w górę i w dół parokrotnie, co spowodowało, że Audiere go puścił i zaczął się śmiać. Pozostali nowicjusze kładli się na stoliku, niemalże wyjąc. Kilka innych stolików obserwowało to zdarzenie. Oni również się śmiali. - Myślałem, że jesteś aseksualny - powiedział Audiere, gdy się uspokoił. - Jestem. - Po twoich gestach możnaby wywnioskować co innego. Czkawka ponownie poruszył brwiami. - To, że wyglądam na geja, nie znaczy, że nim jestem - powiedział z uśmieszkiem. - Chociaż muszę przyznać, że z kobietami same problemy. Zwłaszcza, jak zajdzie w ciążę. Okropne uczucie - zmrużył oczy. Spojrzał na jajecznicę. - Zjesz to w końcu? - zapytał Audiere, nie mając już sił do Czkawki. - A co się mówi? Audiere westchnął, śmiejąc się jeszcze chwilę. - Proszę, czy mógłbyś zjeść tę jajecznicę? - Owszem. Mógłbym. Uczeń przewrócił oczami. - A zjesz ją? - zapytał. Spoczęło na nim spokrzenie zielonych oczu. - Proszę? - Zjem - uśmiechnął się Czkawka, przysuwając talerz, biorąc widelec i zabierając się do jedzenia. Audiere przyglądał się swojemu mistrzowi. Czkawka nie wydawał mu się w tej chwili mistrzem, choć niewątpliwie nim był. Cienia dziwiło to, jak szybko Czarny Szermierz zmienił swoje zachowanie. Jeszcze niedawno okazał Audiere'owi swój najgłębiej skrywany ból, wypuszczając jedną łzę, a teraz zachowywał się jak bezwstydny dzieciak. Sumah do Dinok zauważył, że Audiere mu się przypatruje. Spojrzał na czarnowłosego ukradkiem, po czym puścił mu oko, uśmiechając się. Audiere'owi znacznie bardziej podobał się ten Czkawka od tego, którego widział w kwaterze mistrza. W końcu Czarny Szermierz przesłał chłopakowi telepatyczną wiadomość, nie przerywając rozmowy z nowicjuszami: ,,Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz, zboczuszku?" Audiere odpowiedział myślami, wiedząc, że In do Dinok usłyszy: ,,Czyżby to była prowokacja?" ,,W żadnym razie. Po prostu patrzysz na mnie jak Rojer na mój tyłek." Audiere uśmiechnął się. ,,Znacznie lepiej wyglądasz bez chusty." ,,Tak sądzisz?" ,,Mhm." ,,Ten rozdział robi się coraz bardziej gejowski. Niszym w yaoi."*** ,,Co?" ,,Hehe, nie ważne." *** - Rojer, do cholery! Przynieś mi ten czerwony atrament, albo odetnę ci twoją męskość i napiszę to twoją krwią! - krzyknął do ucznia Czarny Szermierz. Siedział na tablicy zgłoszeń, mieszczącą się przy ścianie, wysoką na dwa metry. Była dosyć wysoka, a Czkawka stwierdził, że jest na niej wygodnie, wię, siedział tam, wypisując listy zadań. Zrobił to już na brudno, ale chciał napisać je czerwonym, bo podobno bardziej rzuca się w oczy. Kilka Cieni obserwowało to wszystko z uśmiechem. Rojer próbował wykiwać Czkawkę, bo nie chciał szukać czerwonego, zaszytego cholera wie gdzie. Przyniósł więc już czarny, niebieski, granatowy, szmaragdowy... Ale Czarby Szermierz korzystał cały czas z zaoroszenia. A Rojer zaczynał się już przyzwyczając do dziwnego uczucia, które towarzyszy wchodzeniu do jego umysłu. - Skąd wiesz, że to nie jest czerwony? - zapytał Cień, wymachując butelką ze szmaragdowym płynem. - Nie rzuca się w oczy, jak mówiłeś - odparł Sumah do Dinok nieco głośno, by Rojer mógł go bezproblemowo usłyszeć. - A czy jak walczysz, to krew razi cię w oczy? - odpowiedział. - Nie. Jest ciemnoszara. Bardziej w oczy rzuca mi się słońce. Rojer westchnął. - Żółty nie rzuca się tak w oczy jak czerwony. In do Dinok zastanowił się chwilę. - Żółty? Ale słońce jest ewidentnie białe! - Ale ono jest żółte. - Serio? Jasny ten żółty. Sprawdził we wspomnieniach Rojera żółty. A potem słońce. - No dobra. Ale jest prawie białe! - Ale wszyscy mówią, że żółte. - Dobra, dobra. A teraz przynieś mi ten czerwony. - Może ruszyłbyś swój piękny tyłeczek i sam go znalazł? - zaproponował ciemnooki. - Ale ja nie wiem, jak wygląda czerwony - mruknął Czarny Szermierz. - A uwagę odnośnie mojego tyłka mógłbyś zachować dla siebie. - Dobra, dobra - westchnął Rojer, wyruszając na poszukiwanie czerwonego. - Jak ci idzie? - zapytał Audiere, przechodząc akurat obok. - Rojer woli mi przynieść wszystkie kolory tęczy poza czerwonym, więc trochę kiepsko - wyżalił się Czkawka. - Masz wyjątkowo dobry humor - zauważył uczeń. Otoczyła go czarna mgła, a po chwili pojawił się obok In do Dinok, który machał wesoło nogami, bazgrając coś w szkicowniku. - Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy - odparł Czarny Szermierz, przyglądając się swojej pracy. Zmrużył nieco oczy, po czym zastanowił się nad czymś. Audiere zerknął mu przez ramię. Uniósł brwi. Na papierze widniało parę niedbałych szkiców mieczy, sztyletów, zbroi i kilku innych rodzajów broni. - Co robisz? - zapytał ciemawy uczeń. - Myślę nad wyposażeniem Cieni. Żelazo z Pustkowi Północy jedt już bezużyteczne, więc albo wymyślę jakiś genialny stop metali, albo przestudiuję księgę zaklęć, szukając odpowiednich do wzmocnienia stali lub żelaza. - Ponownie się zamyślił. - Wiem! Może obsydian? Audiere zmarszczył brwi. - Obsydian? - Mhm. Mogłoby się udać. Po chwili wrócił Rojer. - Czerwony? - chciał się upewnić Czarny Szermierz. - Czerwony. Czkawka zmrużył oczy, wtargając do umysłu Rojera. Czerwony... Kolor krwi. Hm. - Rzuć - polecił chłopakowi. Ten wykonał polecenie, obserwując, jak Cicha Śmierć zręcznie łapie butelkę z płynem. - Psst. To czerwony? - szepnął In do Dinok do Audiere'a. Ten uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. - No w końcu - westchnął Czkawka. Zwrócił się do Rojera: - Teraz idź i wykombinuj nam sporo obsydianu. Rojerowi zrzedła mina. - A gdzie ja dostanę obsydian? - zapytał posępnie. - To ty jesteś przewodnikiem po Hjaar. - To było półtorej roku temu! - Oj tam - uśmiechnął się Czkawka. - A jak ładnie poproszę to pójdziesz? - Lepiej powiedz mi, jakie jest hasło, bo nikt nie może wyjść. Czarny Szermierz zaśmiał się. - Och, Cienie powinny znać odpowiedź na zagadkę! ,,Co jest największym kłamstwem na świecie? - pomyślał Rojer. - Przecież każdy może odpowiedzieć inaczej!" ,,I o to chodzi!" - rozbrzmiał głos Czkawki w jego głowie. - Gotowe! - oznajmił z radością Czarny Szermierz, zeskakując z tablicy. Przywiesił do niej kilka kartek. - A teraz idę na spacer, nianiu - powiedział do Audiere'a, który również zeskoczył z wysokości. Uczeń burknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale nie wyrażał większych sprzeciwów. Czkawka wychodził z Sanktuarium z uśmiechem na ustach. Stanął przed drzwiami od zewnętrznej strony i pogładził je. Wiedział, że niedługo Cienie powinny odgadnąć hasło. Ruszył przed siebie, w las. Śniegu już nie było. Hjaar było dosyć ciepłą wyspą. Uśmiech powoli zniknął z jego twarzy. ,,Zmięknąłem" - pomyślał. Cienie były jego słabością. Kochał je całym sercem. Był tak szczęiwy z nimi... Nie chciał ich stracić. Nie miał zamiaru. Ale teraz miał ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. Stanął na środku polany. Zawołał: - Meridio, wiem, że tu jesteś! Zmiennoskrzydły pokazał się. - Tyle razy mnie atakowałeś, a teraz wzywasz me imię? - zapytała, zbliżając się. - Czym przeskrobałem u bogów, że zesłali na mnie smoki? - przeszedł do konkretów. - Cóż... - zaczęła wolno. Gdy Doragonhato został jej przystawiony do gardła, pospieszyła się: - To nie nasza sprawka. Czkawkę zdziwiły jej słowa. - Jak to ,,nie wasza sprawka"? - zapytał. - Kto inny mógł wiedzieć o mojej słabości, a w dodatku nasłać na mnie hordy smoków? - Też się mad tym zastanawiamy. - Mam nadzieję, że nie kłamiesz - warknął do niej. - Nie kłamie. - usłyszał za sobą drugi głos. Odwrócił się. Folia. - A ty tu czego? - zapytał. - Też byłam wmieszana w sprawę z Jagu - mruknęła. - Czasami obserwowałam wasze poczynania razem z Tafiirem i Meridią. - Ktoś jeszcze bawił się moim życiem, czy jesteście tylko wy? - zapytał Czarny Szermierz. - Tylko nasza trójka. Nue dopuściliśmy Ignisa, znając jego wybuchowość - odparł Sidlarz. Czkawka skinął głową. - Doszliście już do czegoś? - zapytał. - Wiemy niewiele więcej od ciebie. Może być to sprawka Otchłani, ale możliwe jest, że to ktoś stąd. Nie można zapominać, że jesteśmy dla smoków czymś, czym wodzowie są dla was. Tutejsze gady to zwykłe stworzenia obdarzone umysłem zbliżonym do ludzkiego. ,,Wiedziałem" - zaśmiał się w myślach Sumah do Dinok. - Czyli możliwe jest ich kontrolowanie magią? - zapytał. - Owszem, choć potrzeba ogromnych umiejętności. In do Dinok skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zamyślony. *** -Myślcie! - rozkazał Audiere. Chodził w tę i we wtę. Musiał dogonić Czkawkę! Ale nikomu nie przychodziła na myśl odpowiedź. - To musi być coś związanego z nami, inaczej zagadka nie pasowałaby - myślał na głos Rojer. - Coś, co nas łączy. Audiere przywołał obraz uśmiechniętego Czarnego Szermierza. ,,Co łączy wszystkie Cienie?" - pomyślał. Wtedy przypomniało mu się wydarzenie z rana. Historia Czarnego Szermierza i jego los... Audiere'a oświeciło. - Historia! - wykrzyknął uradowany. - Wszystkie Cienie mają podobną, często niesprawiedliwą historię. - Dobra. Ale ,,Co jest największym kłamstwem na świecie?" - zapytał Rojer. - Historia zdecydowanie nie pasuje. To zbyt proste. - Hm... - mruknął czarnowłosy. - Wszyscy zostaliśmy niesprawiedliwie potraktowani przez los. Może sprawiedliwość? - zaproponował Ian. Audiere pokręcił głową. - Czkawka sam wielokrotnir wymierzał sprawiedliwość - odparł, ignorując, iż wiele Cieni zdziwiło się, słysząc imię mistrza. - Sprawiedliwość nie istnieje. Wiemy to dobrze - mruknął Brian. - Chyba, że sprawiedliwością nazwiesz winienie nas od młodych lat tylko przez to, jacy jesteśmy i w jakich rodzinach się urodziliśmy. Audiere osłupiał. - Mógłbyś powtórzyć? - poprosił go. - Chyba, że sprawiedliwością nazywasz winienie nas... - Też już załapał. - Właśnie! Wszyscy byliśmy winni według innych. Uważali siebie za niewinnych tego, że zło szerzy się po świecie. Mimo tego, że to oni byli tymi najbardziej winnymi, to wszyscy uważali ich za niewinnych. - A nas na odwrót - mruknął Rojer. - Nie - powiedział stanowczo Ian. - Zabijaliśmy, w większości dla zemsty, a to jest wina. - Zdefiniuj niewinność - burknął piwnooki. Audiere uśmiechnął się. - Niewinność. Niewinność jest największym kłamstwem na świecie. - Sprawiedliwość też by pasowała - zauważył Brian. - Ale nasz mistrz wierzy, że coś takiego istnieje - odparł Audiere. - Inaczej nie ratowałby nas. Nie dał nam tego, co teraz mamy. Cienie słuchały uważnie. Audiere podszedł do drzwi, rzucając na odchodnym: - Czarny Szermierz przestrzega zasady ,,coś za coś", co postrzega jako sprawiedliwość. Drzwi zapytały upiornym szeptem: - Co jest największym kłamstwem na świecie? - Niewinność, mój bracie - powiedział pewnie Cień. Drzwi otworzyły się, a Audiere ruszył biegiem w poszukiwaniu mistrza. *** - Mówisz, że smoki mają umysły zbliżone do ludzkich - mówił Czadny Szermierz. Sildarz skinął głową. - Czyli możliwe jest, że kapłani modlili się do nich, ofiarowując im dary i błagając o to, by mnie zgładzić, a smoki zgodziły się. Folia zastanowiła się. - Możliwe - Jest jeszcze sprawa napadu na moje Cienie - mówił dalej Czkawka. - To było spowodowane przez człowieka - odparła od razu bogini. Meridia natomiast nie wtrącała się. Siedziała na jakimś głazie i grzała się w świetle słońca. - Tyle wiem. Nekromancja na sto procent - mruknął Sumah do Dinok. - Pewnie jakiś kapłan zapłacił nekromancie, by ten ożywił wskazane przezeń ciało do ataku na Cienie. Folia zlustrowała go spojrzeniem. - Wszystkie podejrzenia kierujesz w stronę kapłanów - zauważyła. - To zrozumiałe. Polują na moich ludzi, by spalić ich na stosach za zabicie zwierząt - warknął Czarny Szermierz. - Nie lekceważ tak smoków, nazywając je zwierzętami. Czkawka wywrócił oczami. Nękało go jeszcze jedno pytanie. - Folio... To, że Meridia tu jest, nie dziwi mnie. Szlaja się jak pies po naszym świecie. Ale ciebie nigdy tu nie widziałem. Dlaczego postanowiłaś przybyć tutaj ze swojej krainy bogów, pełnej doskonałości? - zapytał. Smocyca uśmiechnęła się. - Doskonałość jest nudna, mój nieśmiertelniku - zaśmiała się. - Gdyby nie ten świat, bogowie już dawno pomarliby z nudy. Wtedy boginie zniknęły. - Czkawka! - usłyszał zdyszany głos Audiere'a za plecami. Odwrócił się. - Nie wziąłeś płaszcza! - powiedział Cień z wyrzutem, a jego ciepły oddech raz po raz zamieniał się w białą chmurkę pary. - Nie jest zi... - nie skończył Czarny Szermierz, bo jego uczeń zarzucił mu na ramiona jego czarny płaszcz. Sumah do Dinok spojrzał na Audiere'a, pl czym mocniej opatulił się materiałem. Nie chciał stracić Cieni. Musiał się stać silniejszy. Jego powinnością było nie okazywać tylu uczuć. Och, ale jakże chciał pokazywać swoim Cieniom jego szczęście! --------------------- *Nahlot - dov. Cisza ** Tak, machnęłam się z obliczeniami. Po tym, jak jego dusza zaczęła tracić równowagę, był timeskip o rok. *** Postaci przebijające czwartą ścianę są super! X"D ------------------- Możecie mnie zabić w komach za tak długą przerwę :') I jeszcze za chamskie spóźnienie o prawie jedenaście godzin. Za to rozdział ma prawie 4000 słów! Brawo ja! Cóż... Mam nadzieję, że długość wynagradza wam tę przerwę :"D Tak, wiem. Coraz bardziej to-to przypomina yaoi :'d w ogóle... Chciałam w przyszłym rozdziale trochę to rozkręcić ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ale wiem, że nie wszyscy lubią yaoi. A ja nie chcę bana na JWS, więc całej zboczonej sceny nie będzie. Ale ona jest potrzebna! >:3 Mogę wam dać spojlera... SPOJLER! Pojawi się Stoick. I zobaczy malinkę na szyi Czkawki i Rojera ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hehe... KONIEC SPOJLERA! No, mam nadzieję, że pomimo tej gejozy rozdział się spodobał ;D A ja jestem u dziadków i nie mam za bardzo co robić, więc biorę się za pisanie! 'Szczególnie, że pisze się to tak przyjemnie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach